And So It Goes
by MGMK
Summary: Post season 2 fic. Shooting but no deaths. Part of a three-part fanfiction trilogy. Already written.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I never put any disclaimers up but these characters are so not mine...well, the SON characters are not mine. Okay, this is the first story I ever wrote and I'm posting it here because there's been these requests for Snapshots but it's kind of weird (IMO) to post it without the preceeding stories since it is a semi-sequel and stuff so here's And So It Goes...with a few minor adjustments because oh my God, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I think my writing's improved since this. Oh, and it will be posted in its entirety before the new year because why delay it, it's already written, lol.**

**Again, just like before. Post-prom, shooting, only noone dies before teen drive-by shooters are terrible shots. Just kidding. I just don't dig teen violence.**

**Also, this story is PG...until it's not. And even when it's not it's so mildly non-PG that's it's still kinda PG - you get me?**

**--**

**Before I Go Back**

It was early fall in California and already the autumn winds had made for a slight adjustment in temperature. For the native Ohioan, the move prompted a lot of changes. She'd come out of the closet, had her heart broken, and, as she was finding out, lost her penchant for be able to cope with cooler temperatures. "I'm almost ready," Spencer told him, walking into her bedroom.

The boy on her bed looked up and tossed his magazine aside in lieu of covering his eyes, a terrified yet conflicted look on his face.

"Spencer!" he yelled, incredulous.

Startled, she whirled around, looking at him perplexingly. "What?" she asked.

"Y-y-you don't have any clothes on," he stuttered/muttered, his face alit with color. Quite a feat considering the boy was African-American.

"Brandon, you've got be kidding me," she said with a small chuckle, disregarding his issues. "I wear more than this at the beach."

"Spence," he whined, closing his eyes tightly even though he had sufficiently covered them. "That's different and you know it. I mean, you're practically naked."

"Shirt on now Brandon," she said, rolling her eyes. "I have my shirt on now."

"Thank God," he breathed out, relieved although still somewhat reluctant to remove his hands.

Spencer watched him with amusement. "Are you _sure_ you're not gay?"

He groaned, tossing a pillow at her. "Look, I was interested at first. But the ten seconds after we met and you told me you were gay you stopped being interesting and started being a friend. Now, you're like my sister. And, no, I don't like seeing my sisters flaunt around in their underwear."

The girl laughed at his cuter than cute pout, putting on her earrings. "You kill me." She meant it too. If, you know, it was another universe and she still liked boys like that, she'd totally get with him.

"Are we ready?" a breezy voice called out from the doorway.

Brandon allowed the young girl who resembled him to pull him off of the bed. "I thought we were meeting you there."

"You were," Tasha assured him, leaning against Spencer's bedroom wall and crossing her long legs at the ankle. "But I had a change of heart since I plan on getting completely inebriated and hooking up with some random chick tonight," she added, shooting a wink in Spencer's direction.

"You and me both," Spencer contributed with a wink of her own, surprising the other two.

"Not each other I hope," Brandon said, walking out of the bedroom. "'Cause that would be pretty much incestuous."

Spencer and Tasha looked at each other a little oddly, silly little smiles playing across their faces but the moment was interrupted by Brandon rapping on the door, jingling a pair of car keys.

"Since you're joining sis," he started, tossing the keys to Tasha. "You can drive."

---

Tasha observed her brother, looking at him over the rim of her drinking glass. He looked tense, even within the rather relaxed atmosphere. "_Brandon_, would you chill out already? Really," she said, taking another sip of her cocktail. She'd roll her eyes if she wasn't sure that it would royally piss him off.

Brandon's response was to fold his arms even more tightly across his chest. "You guys should have told me this was a gay bar," he grumbled, pouting impressively for a teenage boy nearing adulthood but, you know, whatever.

Spencer smirked, her little rebellious streak making an appearance. "We could've," she reasoned, winking at the boy. "But what's the fun in that?" She gave him a grin, a wicked little grin that was mirrored by Tasha.

"I knew my sister was pure evil, but you Spencer… I must admit, you had me fooled," said Brandon, eyeing the guy that was rapidly approaching their table.

"I can be deceptive like that sometimes," was the smoothly delivered flippant reply.

The cute guy leaned down to be heard over the bar's din. "Hey, would you like to dance?" he asked Brandon.

"No, thank you," the twin graciously declined, crouching down even further into the booth as they guy slunk away.

"Aww, Bran, you're so polite," said Spencer.

"…and attractive," Tasha added, laughing. "He's man meat."

"It's not _my_ fault," the boy darn near yelled, incredulous. "Besides, we're supposed to be here for you two so… start selling it."

"Excuse me?" gasped Spencer.

"Do the gay thing. I'm serious. Shop around already before I blow this joint and you two have to find your own way home," he said, semi-cringing at the fact that he used the word blow in this place and so near so many male suitors. The two girls just stared at him. "Move it," he added, shooing them away with his hands as they finally scrambled into action.

"Did my brother just tell us to go pick up chicks?" Tasha asked, a bit confused…and worried for her brother. He was mildly attractive and she could just see the Madonna-lovers inching in.

"He totally did," Spencer nodded. "He's so much cooler than Glen."

---

Spencer, a little more self-confident after a summer of prowling, lost Tasha as they went to separate ends of the bar.

"I'll take one vodka cranberry," Spencer told the bartender as the woman passed her.

"ID?"she asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Cranberry spritzer?" Spencer corrected, smiling that sheepish Spencer smile. The one that says 'I know I'm cute and innocent and all but hey, can't hurt to try'.

The bartender grinned because, really, you just had to. "That's better."

"Meg's a little protective of us younger ones."

Spencer looked to her left and was met with the vision of a red-haired girl, her age or maybe a little older. She had green eyes, which reminded Spencer so very much of Christmas. She wore a form-fitting tee that left little too the imagination and her denim jeans were hugging her curves like nothing else ever could so she wasn't bad to look at and yeah, maybe Spencer really needed to stop hanging around Tasha.

Such a guy.

"Oh?" the blonde replied casually, taking her drink.

The girl grinned, having noticed Spencer checking her out. "Yeah. I wouldn't sweat it too much, though," she said, looking closely at the blonde. "It's about time you made it over here. I was beginning to think I wouldn't get the chance to talk to you."

"You could've come over to my table," Spencer told her, smiling coyly.

"True," the girl said, pretending to mull the comment over. "I thought you were with that girl."

"Oh, no," she said, screwing up her face slightly. How absurd? "No. Tasha and I are just friends."

"Yeah," the girl agreed, pointing down the bar. "I can see that."

Spencer followed her finger and saw Tasha being happily chatted up by some brunette. She couldn't contain her smile.

"You don't come here a lot, do you…" She trailed off after that hoping Spencer would offer up her name.

"Spencer," she said. "And no, I don't. I came tonight on a bit of a whim actually…"

"Laura," supplied the girl, grinning at Spencer's use of her own tactics.

"Right. Laura. Do you come here often?"

"Pretty much. It's one of the only gay hangouts that isn't obvious from the outside looking in. Plus, I know the DJ," said Laura.

"Yeah?" asked Spencer, somewhat impressed. "That's cool."

A moment of silence passed between the two, before, "You wanna dance?" This coming form Laura of course, not Spencer because while she like trying this new brazen act on for size, it just wasn't in her to truly make the first move.

But it was definitely in her to make the second.

"Sure," she said, allowing herself to be whisked away onto the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend Pass**

The next morning found the trio awake, alert, well somewhat alert. Brandon, the morning person that he was, was always chipper this time of day. Spencer, closing her eyes and allowing the wind to rush over her face, was still reveling in the events of the night previous. Tasha was…well, Tasha.

"So…Spence, are you going to tell me about that girl you were dancing with?" Brandon asked, glancing over at her as he drove.

Her face flashed a bright crimson but she recovered pretty quickly. "Wasn't planning on it," she said with a smug grin and a shrug. She placed her sunglasses on top of her head.

A grumbling from the back seat quieted the pair. "Would someone, anyone, please, shut off the sun?"

Brandon looked at the girl through his rearview mirror. "Nobody told you to get stupid drunk Tash," he scolded. Sometimes handling his sister was like handling really hot coals, while riding a unicycle, through the desert, while being chased by killer clowns.

Yeah. It was _that_ hard.

"Did you even get that girl's number?" Spencer asked, her curiosity piqued.

"What girl?" asked Tasha.

"The brunette you were making out with," Spencer said.

"I thought she was blonde," Brandon said, looking at Spencer, confused.

"I thought she was a redhead," said Tasha, shocking them both. They all kind of looked at each other, not too entirely shocked with that statement. It had happened before.

"Okay…entirely too much to drink," the female twin explained, crumpling back down in the back seat.

Spencer and Brandon just chuckled. "So…" Spencer attempted again.

"So what?" asked Tasha.

"Numbers…" prompted Spencer.

"Since I don't remember the hair color, or eye color, or anything for that matter I think I'm taking a friend pass on this one," said Tasha.

"A what?"

"A friend pass," Brandon attempted to explain their twin thing to Spencer. "…is like pleading the fifth for friends. In the event that one of us, or both of us, ask you a question that you don't want to answer you have within your rights to issue a friend pass." He nodded here, very officially ending his official explanation.

"But you only get like two a month," Tasha spoke up from the rear seat again. "So use them wisely Spence."

"Oh," Spencer said, nodding in understanding. She guessed it made sense.

"So…" started Brandon, "…getting back to the cutie you were dancing with–"

"Friend pass," Spencer cutely replied, pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes.

Brandon looked back at his sister impressed. "This one catches on fast."

---

**Later, that night…**

"Get that out of my face," Spencer said seriously to Brandon.

Oh for a different context.

Brandon swung his hand backward, sending the flying fish airborne into the gaping cavern he called a mouth. "Psh. Anchovies are great," replied Brandon, engorging his slice of pizza. "You don't know good food."

"That's not food," the blonde murmured, her nose upturned in disgust. "That's repulsive," she grumbled, slightly gagging as she watched Brandon slurp another tiny fish into his mouth.

"Come on Spence," said Tasha, rubbing her shoulder lightly. "Lighten up."

Snort.

Lighten up.

Spencer thought she'd done her fair share of lightening up over the summer. After all it had been three months.

Three months had passed since the disaster that was junior prom. Three months since Spencer's laid out her ultimatum. Three months since Ashley had declined to choose either of them.

She still had nightmares about it…if it was a good day. On a bad day, her nightmares would intrude on her waking life, manifesting in a gloomy blonde looking to the world as someone who'd lost their heart. Or, worse yet, given it away only to have it broken into a million tiny pieces.

She didn't think she'd ever be put back together again.

But then she met the tandem of Tasha and Brandon – The Harper twins. One loud and obnoxious, the other obnoxiously charming.

Those two had become the shining beacon in Spencer's gloomy world and gradually they brought her out of the shadows and back into the light of the real world where, yeah, heartbreak does happen, but so does falling in love.

Each in their own way of course. Tasha, well, she encouraged the bad girl in Spencer or the somewhat naive but more open to experience bad girl in Spencer because let's face it, the girl was as close to a saint on earth as possible. You know, barring the whole 'I like girls' thing.

And Brandon…Brandon slowly but surely reestablished the fact that Spencer was indeed, for all intents and purposes, a catch. 'The kind of girl you bring home to Mamma' he would say and he had, brought her home to meet his grandma that is. In fact, on several occasions, he mentioned that if Spencer were to ever jump back on the bologna pony, he hoped that he was her first stop.

"Last day of summer Spencer," Brandon said, gratefully jostling her out of her thoughts. "Forget all the rest of that crap. We're young and single. And, let's not forget, I have a Beamer."

Spencer tried to get back in the groove, she really did. It was just…"Tomorrow, guys. Tomorrow I have to go back. Back to King High," she said, pouting.

"But you'll have us," said Tasha. "Your super cool and not to mention, even though I'm absolutely mentioning it, totally hot new friends."

"Oh my God," Spencer said, laughing. This _girl_. "You're so much like Ashley."

"Oh no you didn't," Tasha said, putting on her ghetto girl accent complete with a waving finger and a neck issue. "No you did _not_ just compare me to your ex-girlfriend," The taller girl scoffed, playfully shoving Spencer. "We are so not dating now."

"Aw baby, you know I kid. I'm sorry," joked Spencer, poking out her bottom lip. "Forgive me?"

"Oh alright," Tasha said, grinning. "You know I can't stay mad at you for long. You my rock girl."

Spencer looked over to see Brandon grinning stupidly at them. "What?"

"You two should _so_ just get it on already," he said, diving back into his pizza.

Tasha simply sat back in her seat, distancing herself from Spencer; a smug smile playing across her face because yeah, she kind of knew that already. Spencer crossed her arms over her chest, a bit uncomfortable. She knew Tasha was interested, and, if she was really honest with herself, she was into Tasha, but something was holding her back and she had an inkling she'd definitely run into that something tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

___**So, if Spencer's Okay, How's....What's-Her-Face?**_

"Ash!" she called out, not hearing or seeing the girl anywhere. Kyla, padding through their home, rounded blindly into her sister's bedroom. "Ash?" she froze. It was pitch black in here.

"What?" A muffled voice sounded from somewhere within the darkened room.

Kyla groped the wall a bit before flipping on the light switch, looking around the room. "Ashley? Where the hell are you?" she asked, not at all seeing the girl.

"Under here," said the voice and Kyla followed the sound. Ashley was under her bed.

The girl looked so fragile that Kyla thought better of her regular tone and softened her voice. "Ash," she asked, crouching down. "Why are you under here?"

"I dunno…"the brunette mumbled. "It's quiet?"

"Okay…" Kyla said, slowly. Her older sister's behavior was really starting to freak her out. I mean she's always been a little eccentric to say the least but this was borderline psychotic. She wasn't even sure if the girl was eating.

"I've been thinking," Ashley started suddenly, but said nothing else.

"That's…uh…great Ash," said Kyla, not exactly sure what else to say.

"Shut up moron. I wasn't finished." The older girl smiled and Kyla was certain that had been A.W.O.L for some time. "I think I made a mistake…breaking up with Spencer."

"You think?" Kyla scoffed and then Ashley glared at her. "Sorry," the younger girl offered and Ashley continued.

"I think I got scared that…that she needed me so much. No one's ever needed me before. I guess…I guess I didn't think I could do that. That, eventually I'd disappoint her; hurt her." Ashley had been full of regrets all summer but if it was thing she regretted more than anything it was her failing Spencer as both a friend and lover. She'd never been one to share, with her feelings or emotions, and Spencer just basically, without trying mind you, made her want to give it all away. Just give it all up without thinking and that scared her more than the gunshots that ill-fated night.

But Kyla, her younger by months yet infinitely wiser sister, was not going to let the older girl off with some sob story. "Like you did anyway," she stated, matter-of-factly. Ashley just hung her head.

The tough love moment over, Kyla decided to lighten it up, just a bit. "Ash, I know I haven't known you for that long and everything. But you keep telling me about things you don't do. You don't need. You don't trust. You don't love. But, you do do those things. Better than most people I think. You can change. You're capable of doing it. You just have to not be so afraid to try."

Maybe she should write a book.

Ashley blinked at Kyla a few times, processing what she'd said.

"Damn," she said. "You're smarter than you look."


	4. Chapter 4

**Would You Like Some Drama With Your Coffee?**

King High.

There it was.

Brandon pulled into the empty parking space and put his baseball cap back on. Tasha stepped out and adjusted her seat so that Spencer could exit the two-door convertible. The blonde nervously stepped out, taking a long look at the school, alive and bustling with teenagers once again.

"Spencer?!" asked/exclaimed Kyla, rushing toward her and enveloping her in a huge wrap-around hug. "Spencer, it's _so_ good to see you." The younger girl practically squealed.

"It's good to see you too Ky," Spencer said, stepping back from the embrace. She meant it too. Kyla was always one of her favorite people.

"You got a tan," the younger brunette stated, wanting to keep the conversation going…and light.

"Totally. We practically lived at the beach this summer," said Spencer, observing the other girl. "And you cut your hair."

Kyla nodded. A whole two inches, not that she was counting or anything. "Guilty as charged. I just got it trimmed. No big deal."

"No, it looks good," Spencer told her.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted the light conversation.

Tasha glared at Spencer, annoyed as ever, and Brandon stared at his shoes. Kyla was cute.

"Oh I'm sorry," the blonde, looking back to her friends. "These are my friends Brandon and Tasha. Guys, this is my friend Kyla."

"Nice to meet you," the boy drawled, taking Kyla's hand and kissing the back of it. Kyla giggled (yes, giggled) before, of course, blushing as Tasha chuckled slightly.

"Took you all of ten seconds this time," she muttered, elbowing her brother aside, and waving her fingers at the new girl. "I'm Tasha."

"Hi," Kyla said, waving back much the same way. "I don't remember seeing you guys around here last year."

"We're new," said Brandon proudly, sticking his chest out. "We just moved from Vegas."

"Seriously?" asked Kyla, intrigued and excitable in a nanosecond. You know her. "Is Vegas as awesome as they make it seem?"

"Only if you're of age," Tasha shrugged.

"Or you look like you're of age," joked Brandon and Kyla could have swooned.

"Hey Spence." A soft raspy voice spoke up from behind the trio. Brandon, Tasha, and Spencer all turned around and were face to face with the Ashley Davies.

All at once a lot of things happened. Spencer, beyond her control, looked as if someone had inserted a metal rod where her spine should have been. Her genuine smile faded into something akin to a grimace. But just like always her heart slowed down and sped up all at once, and the world stopped turning just for a second so that everyone could witness the scene between Spencer and Ashley.

Brandon, not being able to stop it, gave the girl the once-over and was completely shocked by what he saw. I mean, he'd seen pictures of the couple, but they were mostly headshots, or ones where the brunette was cross-eyed or had her face screwed up to look ridiculous. Spencer, it seemed, had failed to mention that her ex was smokin' hot. 'Dayum, Spence,' he thought, openly staring.

Tasha looked on, unimpressed. She'd heard some not so pleasant things about this girl.

It could have happened in slow motion but it didn't.

"Hello Ashley," Spencer managed, in a much more pleasant tone than expected. Not that she was genuine. It was fake and Ashley knew it. There were so many things, though, Ashley wanted to say to her; the foremost being: I miss you. I need you. I want you. She was willing to crumble into a smattering of tiny pieces if it meant getting Spencer back. Before she could voice any of these however, Kyla spoke up.

"Hey Ash," she said, brushing past the newbies and Spencer, trying to ease some normalcy into the situation. She slung her arm around the taller (not by much) girl. "These are Spencer's friends. This is Tasha and…Brandon."

"Hi," Ashley mumbled, feeling the discomfort that these strangers probably knew too much about her. Strangers to her. Not to Spencer. The fact alone only served to depress her more. Ashley did a quick inventory of the pair. Brandon was tall, like really tall, and built perfectly for his stature. His eyes jumped out from behind his wire-rimmed glasses, making the dark brown shade incredibly remarkable. His attire was that of your average teenage guy, nothing special but served its purpose.

The girl was a whole 'nother story. They shared some of the same features and in an instant Ashley could tell they were related. She was little taller than she and Spencer. Actually, the girl looked like she could probably be a model. The contrast between her coffee-brown colored hair and her honey-bronze complexion was executed to perfection and her hazel brown eyes only added to this. 'Crap,' Ashley thought. 'I hope to God Spencer's not _with_ this girl.'

"How ya doing?" the boy offered, as sincerely as he could…while drooling.

Boys.

"Hey," Tasha added, weakly.

No effort there.

The awkwardness couldn't be missed by anybody. Especially not Glen, Clay, and Chelsea as they slowly made their way over.

Glen, enthused and not immediately seeing Ashley, rushed on over. "Hey guys." He was glad to be back in his element. High school was his personal playground. Sweet 'thangs' his personal toys.

"Hey Glen," Kyla offered, wishing the awkwardness would at least tone down a little. "No crutches?"

"Nope. I'm still a little gimpy but I can move around," the blonde boy mused, dancing a little jig to emphasize his point, making her giggle.

"That's…uh, great."

"I see you already met my girlfriend," he said, wrapping an arm around Tasha.

Tasha squealed, pushing to older Carlin away. "You wish," she groaned, subconsciously standing closer to Spencer.

"Sure as hell do," Glen said, laughing, as usual, at his own joke. Clay just shook his head.

"Glen, cut it out," Spencer admonished, noting the faint color growing on Tasha's cheeks. This concern made Ashley's mind work double-time. Why was Spencer protecting this girl?

Finally, the oldest Carlin laid eyes on the only Davies.

"What are you doing here?" he spat out, looking at Ashley.

The mood swing caught everyone off-guard. Especially Ashley.

"W-w-hat?" she stuttered out, wondering how one could trip over a one-syllable word.

Clay stepped between the two, ever the calm one. "Chill Glen," he warned. Spencer only looked on. She didn't have it in her to stick up for Ashley anymore.

"No way Clay. She hurt our sister. Not that I didn't know she would. It's just really messed up," he paused, peering behind her. "And then there's this asshole…"

They all turned to see Aiden standing nearby, looking like a lost puppy…that had been left out in the rain…and then kicked a couple of times. I think he deserved it

"I should kick your ass!" Glen yelled, his temper getting the better of him and only growing as Aiden just stood there.

Yeah, he definitely deserved it.

"I'm going inside," Glen grumbled, pulling Spencer with him. Spencer grabbed Tasha's hand as Clay, Chelsea, and Brandon silently followed – Clay having the decency to mumble an apology to the two sisters.

Ashley looked at the retreating Spencer before turning to Kyla, some things clicking into place for her. "I'm going home."

"No you're not," the younger girl said, catching up to Ashley.

"She's _with_ that girl,"

"Wha –"

"That Tasha girl. Spencer's with her," the brunette said, sure of it. Her voice grew softer. "I know it."

"Where'd you get that?" Kyla didn't see it.

"I know it," Ashley whispered, turning to face Kyla, trying but failing to keep the tears at bay. "I'm going home." The brunette took off shortly after that, Kyla hotly in pursuit but she was deterred…

"Ash -" Kyla started ….by a buffoon.

"Ashley…Kyla?"

"What do you want?" the younger girl snapped.

"Are we…can we be friends?" Aiden asked, standing there, awkwardly adjusting his backpack.

Kyla just scoffed as Ashley rolled her eyes. "Good_bye_ Aiden," Kyla said, pulling Ashley into the school with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Has to be Some Kind of Conspiracy**

**2****nd**** Period: Physics**

"Can I sit here?" asked Brandon of Kyla.

"Sure," said Kyla, moving her bag out of the seat next to her.

"I'm glad you're in here. I was getting a little nervous thinking I wouldn't know anyone," said Brandon, with a smile.

"You...nervous?" Kyla batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"I know it's hard to believe with me being as cool and as hot as I am…"

Kyla just laughed a bit.

"And she doesn't deny it. Methinks she likes."

"Well, maybe a little," Kyla offered, laughing softly when his eyebrows rose.

Before Brandon could really get going though something a little plump, round, and overly made up slid a chair next to him, sitting down heavily and almost purring.

"Hey baby," Madison interrupted, slyly and very brazenly placing a hand on the boy's inner thigh.

Brandon looks at the Latina a bit confused because he's fairly sure he'd never met the girl. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet," she drawled, rolling her eyes at Kyla. "But I know you. You're the new small forward that just transferred here. And I heard you're pretty good and that's there's nothing small about you."

Brandon silently thanked the Gods that he's fairly darker skinned and therefore his heated skin didn't translate optically but the boy was not one to turn down a compliment, even if it meant turning down the brunette he was previously talking to. "That's me. Brandon Harper," he said, turning to get better acquainted with the girl. "And you are?"

"Madison Duarte," drawled the feisty former cheerleader, shooting daggers at Kyla who just turned away dejectedly.

Kyla was just not having a lot of luck with the guys these days.

---

**3****rd**** Period: English**

Mr. Simpson handed out the syllabi as the English class chatted away, glad to see each other after the extended summer hiatus. Tasha and Spencer just managed to miss the late bell as they hurriedly rushed into the class, giggling. Tasha pulled Spencer to an empty table at the back of the classroom.

"I can't believe you did that," Spencer whispered, taking off her backpack and hanging it on the back of her chair.

Tasha threw hers to the floor, and sat back in her chair, using the band she'd just stolen to put her hair up. "I needed it."

"It was in her hair Tasha," Spencer admonished, still looking at the other girl like she was crazy. She was actually. She just decided.

"Well, I needed a hair band and you didn't have one and she did so…" Spencer just shook her head.

Mr. Simpson handed out the last of the syllabi, clapping his hands a couple of times to get everyone's attention. "Okay class. Settle down for roll call. Atkins?"

"Here,"

"So we have to go to the Back to School party," whispered Tasha, smiling at some cute boy a couple of rows up. Sure she liked girls but she could still be nice.

"Bryce?"

"Here,"

Spencer rolled her eyes, watching the same boy's eyes glaze over as he saw them sitting so close together. "I don't know Tash. Mixing with the King High crowd doesn't seem like it'll be fun. Or at least it doesn't seem like it'll be my idea of fun."

"Carlin?"

"Uh…here."

Now Tasha was eyed some pink streaked haired girl. Once you got past the hair the girl was actually kinda good looking – you know, in that Avril LaVigne kind of way. "Come on Spence. I need some action. Don't get me wrong; the back and forth with you is cool and all but a girl's gots needs and it's taking you far too long to come to your senses."

Spencer scoffed as Tasha grinned. "Whatever."

"Come on Spencer, please?" she begged, taking Spencer's hands into her own. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Davies?" Spencer looked up. "Here." Then over. At Ashley. Who was looking straight at her…and Tasha.

Spencer pulled her hands away, grounding her eyes.

"Harper?" Mr. Simpson asked, looking up from his papers.

"Harper?" he repeated, finally shaking Tasha out of her reverie. She couldn't figure it out but suddenly she felt very wrong.

"Yes…here. I'm here," Tasha said, looking back and forth between the two girls.

---

**4****th**** Period: History**

The teacher made them sit in alphabetical order like they were grade-schoolers. That would be the only way to explain why Aiden Dennison and Clay Carlin were sitting next to each other. Clay had surprisingly actually taken a side after the fall-out that was prom and he too had solidified with everyone else against Ashley and Aiden and he wasn't about to cave now.

Aiden broke first.

"Look. Dude, I'm totally sorry for what I did to your sister. It was completely wrong of me," he said, trying to clear the air - trying being the operative word.

Clay looked over at him, face stony and eyes devoid of emotion, "It was," was all he said in response and Aiden slumped down further in his seat. It was going to be a long ass school year.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lunching Game**

"Best. Sandwich. Ever," Spencer murmured, diving, once again, into her turkey sandwich on rye.

The groan accompanying the bite made Tasha's eyebrows rise. "You're making it sound orgasmic Spence, which I am certain was not Paula's intention."

Spencer scrunched up her face. "Never again use my mom and orgasmic in the same sentence," she said and Tasha just laughed, loudly.

"Or the same paragraph," Brandon added, taking a seat with the girls, joined by a familiar Latina. "Is it okay if a friend of mine joins us?" he asked, even though he was already pulling out her seat.

Spencer looked at Madison a little surprised.

"You know Spencer?" Madison casually asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah. Hey, you know Spencer?" Brandon asked cheerily. "That's great."

"Yeah, great," Spencer echoed with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Madison ignored the dig, not quite ready to expose Brandon to the bitch in her just yet, opting for a slightly more stinging comment of her own. "I told you she would burn you."

The blonde looked at her then, understanding that maybe they had more in common than she ever thought.

Tasha, bored really, decided to have a little fun. "Hey sexy. Why don't you come sit over here by me?"

Spencer, who for sure thought Madison was gonna rip her friend a new one, was shocked when the Latina simply blushed, averting her gaze.

"Stop it Tash," Brandon warned, waving the girl and her mischief off. "Madison doesn't play for your team," he added as an afterthought.

"When has that stopped me before," the girl said, laughing as Brandon cut her a look. The 'quit it' look. "Hey Madi," she said, getting the Latina's attention.

Madison looked up from her pudding cup, not amused. She hated that name.

"Don't worry. I don't like you like that…at least I don't think so. But, just for the record, it's never stopped me before," she drawled, adding a little wink.

Madison scoffed lightly before looking around the lunchroom and spotting her out. "Oh hey, there's Aiden. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Tasha said, exasperated. "What the hell was that? She got ADD or something?"

---

"Aiden?"

"Leave me alone Madison," he replied glumly, burying his spoon into his chocolate pudding. He was having the suckiest day and was starting to believe karma was making him her bitch. He'd had at least one Carlin in all of his classes so far, and then there was that one with Ashley and the girl wouldn't even look at him.

Oh, how he'd made a mess of things.

"Hey mijo I'm just doing you a favor. Seems like you've been hung out to dry," she said, sitting next to him anyway. He looked like death and the whole school was avoiding him like the plague and she'd gotten her own taste of being low on the high school totem pole and it wasn't pretty.

Besides, the boy was still good to look at and useful for those lonely nights and random booty calls.

Aiden was not in the mood though. "Yeah, well, I don't need any favors."

"Aye, so touchy," she commented, rubbing a hand on his shoulder. He was being annoying but she refused to go back to the Brandon's table. That girl was so unnerving.

"Madison, get your damn hands off me," he said, brushing her off and standing up. "Leave me the hell alone!" Aiden was yelling now and causing a scene.'

He'd gotten quite good at that.

"Hey man, you do _not_ talk to a lady like that," Brandon said, having made his way over to see about Madison.

Hey. He liked them a little thick.

Sue him.

Aiden's face burned red and the vein in his neck seemed to be working double time.

The boy may have reached his breaking point.

"She's just a slut," Aiden said, at full volume.

"Watch it, man," Brandon warned, already up to here. He shoved the boy backwards.

"And who the hell are you?! Huh!" he shouted, pushing Brandon back, hard.

Brandon, mind you, was the new small _forward_ on the team, meaning he was bigger and stronger – much bigger and stronger.

"Who you shoving on, jerk?!" he hollered, driving Aiden back at least six paces.

Aiden charged at him, burying his head into Brandon's gut, effectively tackling him to the floor. He had the early advantage for a few punches until Brandon reversed the situation by blocking a wild punch. A right hook of his own connected with Aiden's jaw and the boy tumbled over, where he proceeded to get whaled on for a few more punches. Then school security broke it up.

Madison watched them cart off the two boys, a satisfied smirk on her face. 'Damn,' she thought. 'I still got it.'

Whatever that thing was that happened earlier was just a fluke. Boys were still her playthings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Get Tha' Steppin'**

"What about this?" Tasha asked, stepping out in a tank/skirt combo.

"Great," he said, barely looking at her. "Let's go."

Tasha sucked her teeth. "Bran, you're not being much help,"

"You're being impossible. And, honestly, we hardly know anyone. I don't see why you care," he whined, still a little grumpy about his stiff jaw. That Aiden guy may hit like a girl, but she's probably a gladiator or something.

"It's not for them," Tasha softly uttered, heading back into the closet.

"Come back here," he said sternly, placing the Nintendo DS he was playing on the bed next to him.

"Just a second," Tasha airily stated. "I'm beautifying."

"Tasha Katherine Harper, come out of the closet now." Even he had to snicker after that. She slowly came back out and he regarded her silently.

"Is it for Spencer?" he asked finally.

"Bran," she started, already caving.

"Sis, no," he started, shaking his head for emphasis. "Spencer's a bad way to be. She's a great girl but she's still hung up on this Ashley chick, even if she won't admit it. It's crazy to get in between that."

"I know…but…I don't think I can help it Bran," she said softly, heading back into the closet.

'Damn,' thought Brandon, 'This is_ not_ going to end well.'

--

"I invited Laura, so if any of you see her, let me know!" Spencer was shouting. She had to.

The place was really packed for it to be a Thursday.

"Who's Laura?" asked Clay, leaning over to be heard over the loud bass line. He looked so out of place in his khakis and striped polo but he managed to get in by being in close association with such beautiful people.

"Some chick your sister's totally into," Tasha answered for her, rolling her eyes. Clay chuckled a bit before returning his attention to Chelsea.

"Oh, Spencey," called Brandon. "I see her," he said, pointing toward the entrance. Spencer sat up and waved the girl over immediately deciding that she looked hot.

"Hey," Spencer greeted, shooing everyone over so that Laura could join them.

"Hi Spencey," said Laura, kissing her on the cheek and enjoying the blush that crept across Spencer's features. "Sorry I'm late but parking was horrible. This place is, like, packed."

"It's a back to school party," Spencer explained, leaning in to talk directly into the girl's ear.

"Um, excuse me," said Glen, rudely introducing himself. "My name's Glen and I'm Spencer's older brother."

"Hi," replied Laura, a little tersely.

"Hi, I'm Clay, also Spencer's brother," he said, when Laura's eyes tripped over to him. "This is my girlfriend Chelsea." Chelsea smiled warmly at the girl because she was nice like that.

"Let me guess, you're a brother too?" asked Laura, looking at Brandon.

"Uh no, well, I'm a _brother_ brother, but no, I'm not Spencer's brother. Brandon. Just a friend and this is my sister Tasha," he said, nodding at his sibling.

Tasha held out her hand. "I'm Spencer's lover," she said brightly, and Glen almost did a spit-take with his drink.

Laura's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and Spencer quickly got on damage control. "She's not," she said, giving Tasha a pointed look.

"I'm not," Tasha assured, giving Laura an amused look. "But, that was funny."

Laura just rolled her eyes in a joking-but-not-really fashion and instructed she was off to find a drink.

"Tash, that was not cool," Spencer admonished as soon as the girl left the table.

"That was _so_ cool," Glen said with a grin, high-fiving Tasha.

"She's gonna be all paranoid now thanks to you," Spencer refused to drop it.

"Maybe she should be," Tasha said, raising a brow. "Maybe she needs to watch her back."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a smart girl Spencer," the taller girl said, getting up. "You figure it out."

--

"I must've been drunk or delirious to agree to come here with you," Ashley mumbled into her sister's ear, rubbing her already pounding temples. "Maybe both."

"C'mon Ash," Kyla said. She was tired of spending nights locked away in her house. Even though Ashley was definitely the more depressed of the two, she'd experienced heartbreak of her own prom night. "I've let you sulk for an entire summer. It's time for you to get back into the land of the living."

She motioned for the waiter from across the room, holding up her empty glass and then rattling the ice before placing it back down on their table.

"Living people suck," the older girl mumbled, before being bumped into by a backside.

"Watch it asshole!" the butt yelled, still perilously close to Ashley. Then it spun. "I'm sorry," said the face, smiling down at her. Then it blinked. Then the smile slowly vanished.

"Tasha, right?" Kyla asked, remembering the girl from before.

"Yeah," Tasha said, turning her attention to the other girl. Her body language still remained frigid. "Kyla and Ashley, right?"

"Mhm," Kyla replied, watching her sister glare at the standing girl.

This could get ugly.

"Well…I'm gonna take off,"

Or not.

"What are you doing with Spencer?" Ashley rudely asked, on her feet and in the girl's face in an instant.

Yeah…_ugly_.

But Tasha wasn't one to back down, not in the least. "Like you care," she shot back.

"Don't you even pretend to know how _I_ feel about Spencer," Ashley managed through a clenched jaw. This chick had some nerve.

"I don't have to pretend to know. I know. I know because I was there when she was putting the pieces back together. Where were you? Off playing house with your _boyfriend_?" Toe-to-toe. They were standing toe-to-toe.

Ashley's fist clenched but surprisingly she didn't say anything else. Tasha watched as tears slowly formed in the girl's eyes, threatening to spill. She froze for a moment, stuck between compassion and anger. On the one hand, this was the girl who had broken her friend's heart. On the other hand, she could see that maybe she and Ashley were in the same boat.

"Let me go," Ashley said, pushing past Tasha. Kyla followed.

"I'm sorry," Tasha called after the retreating back, not really knowing why.

Ashley paused, nodded at her, and left the club with Kyla.

--

"And she's like, totally annoying, and like, she just doesn't know why, and like, she's completely oblivious to the fact that we can't stand her," Glen said in his perfectly executed Laura impression.

Clay cracked up, rinsing off his razor as Glen started brushing his teeth. "She's not that bad." Glen just stared at him. "Well, she kinda is," Clay relented. "But what are we gonna do? Spencer likes her."

"I know!" Glen exclaimed, exasperated. "It's crazy. I mean, how do you go from Ashley to that? Doesn't even compare."

"I think you just complimented Ashley Davies," Clay said, grinning at his brother's reflection.

Glen just shrugged. "She is the lesser of two evils here."

"Man, you _really_ don't like that Laura girl,"

"She's incredibly boring, increasingly annoying, and just… wow, when I put it like that, she sounds perfect for Spencer."

"Glen," Clay admonished as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I'm home boys," slurred Spencer, walking past the open bathroom door. "You can go to sleep now. G'night."

"'Night Spence," said Clay.

"Good night Spencey," Glen said, rolling his eyes. "I still wish that Laura chick would get tha' steppin'," he added quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boys Will Be Boys…**

"It's time to open up a dialogue don't you think?" Tasha asked, looking at Spencer, whose eyes tripped straight over to the girl.

They were in physics class, and Spencer had never found her pencil more fascinating.

"I don't know Tash. It might be weird," Spencer mumbled, re-focusing her attention on her workbook as the girl holding her attention caught her eye.

"Maybe," Tasha agreed, looking solemn. "But you need this Spence and she needs it too."

"I don't think I care what she needs," Spencer said, less than convincing.

"Yes you do. You're not like me Spence. You can't help but care," Tasha stated softly.

"I think you can't help it either," Spencer said, grinning at the girl she thought she knew so well.

Tasha shrugged. "I've got a soft spot for her. I guess we're in the same situation."

Spencer looked at her, question etched on her face. "Friend pass," Tasha said, smiling before she could ask it. She couldn't say it yet, even though it was as plain as day. And even though she knew it wouldn't end well for her, it was true what she told her brother, she couldn't help it.

"You suck," Spencer said, smiling before sticking out her tongue.

"Only sometimes," the taller girl said, right before the bell rung. "And if you ask nicely."

Spencer turned red.

--

"Carlin! Harper! Dennison! Here, now!" Coach Taylor screamed, hands on hips, clipboard smashed to bits on the hardwood gym floor.

The three young men made it over grumpily.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" he exploded at the trio who then became overly interested in the floor.

"Is there a reason, Dennison, why you're trying to injure our starting forward?! And Carlin, pass the ball! Dennison is your team mate. Say it with me, team mate!" Coach was fuming. Their respective silences were not appreciated though and he instructed them to leave his gym and to not return until they "Get your acts together!"

The gym door slammed behind them and the boys jogged off to the track so they could run their laps, because, oh yeah, they had to do twenty.

--

"What's your problem?" Aiden asked Brandon, not completely understanding why the guy had such abhorrence for him. After five silent laps, done in nearly five minutes, he had to say something.

"Don't talk to him like that," Glen huffed out, bristling immediately. He couldn't even stand to hear his voice anymore.

"Like what? I asked a question Glen," Aiden snapped, glaring at the blonde boy.

"It's cool," Brandon stated, effectively shutting up Glen. "I didn't have a problem until you started cursing out Madison. I actually was giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"About what?"

"About what happened at prom,"

Glen snorted, frown plastered on his face. "That asshole broke my sister's heart. That's what happened at prom."

"I only put my cards on the table. Ashley made her choice on her own," Aiden said, looking away for a barely discernable moment.

"And it wasn't you," sneered Glen.

"No," Aiden conceded. "And apparently not your sister either."

Glen glared at him for a moment. "Apparently."

"See, that's where you guys have it wrong," Brandon said, jogging along quite easily. "Ashley called Spencer for almost a month straight, but Spencer was hurt. She didn't want to talk to her."

"So –" Glen started.

"She made her choice. It was just too late," Brandon finished with a shrug, leaving both boys on the track as he jogged on.

"Whatever," Glen said, starting up pace again, Aiden following shortly after. "I'm still not passing you the ball though," he added a few seconds later.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're not a baller, baby boy. Not like this O-H-I-Oan over here," Glen cracked, shoving him a little.

"Whatever man," Aiden said, smiling a little.

Boys could be so stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

**And Girls will be Girls**

**Two weeks later…**

"Go ahead Spence." Tasha nudged her one last time as they approached the table.

Ashley looked up and could not mask the surprise on her face. "Mind if we join you?" Spencer asked shyly.

Ashley didn't move, panicked. Luckily, Kyla was slightly less paralyzed at the moment. "Sure Spence," she said, sliding down further on the bench to accommodate.

"I brought tater tots," Tasha said, looking at Ashley. "Spencer said they were your favorite."

Ashley nodded imperceptibly and Tasha tried not to laugh. The girl was definitely in shock.

It was cute.

"So, Ky," Spencer started, turning to the younger sister. "What classes are you taking this year?"

It was a lame question, Kyla knew. But this was part of the plan and she'd do anything to break Ashley – and Spencer – out of her funk.

Ashley just watched the scene before her: Her sister talking with Spencer and Spencer's new friend Tasha as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It would've been too, if it weren't so damn weird.

"I want a smoothie," Tasha announced suddenly, grabbing Kyla's hand. "Come with?"

"Sure," Kyla agreed, shooting a fleeting glance back at her sister. Tasha looked at her too and…winked? No way. Yes way, she totally winked. Spencer caught it too and blushed. Not good.

"So, Ash, what's been up?" Spencer asked her, trying to be friendly, like it was hard for her.

Ashley's fog finally lifted as she heard the old nickname in the familiar voice. She shook her head a little. "Nothing much Spence. Just school," she answered.

"School?" asked Spencer, making a face. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ashley Davies?"

Ashley couldn't help but giggle. She shrugged. "Kyla's turning me into a nerd. You wouldn't know it by looking at her, or listening to her, but she likes to read."

"Who likes to read?" asked Kyla, returning now that both girls were smiling.

"You do, apparently," said Spencer, beaming at both Kyla and Tasha.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, reclaiming her seat.

"Nothing, unless you read those romance novels. Then we might have problems," Tasha said, joking.

"Shut up," Kyla groaned, pushing her. "Those are my favorites," she added, pouting a bit.

Tasha's jaw dropped. "Oh crap," she said. "I was just kidding."

The rest of the lunch conversation went on like that, easy with shared smiles, gradually healing wounded hearts.

--

"Can we talk?"

"You can talk," Kyla said, flipping her hair back. "Doesn't mean I have to listen." She stalked off and he tried to grab her.

"Let me go Aiden," Kyla warned.

"Not until you hear me out,"

She raised a knee and he let her go. "Just give me a minute Kyla," he implored. Actually, he really was whining.

"10 words,"

"I'm sorry for what went down at prom,"

"That's eight,"

"I suck?" he added, looking like a moron. And she really didn't want to laugh.

"You do," she said, shaking her head and letting the chuckles subside. "I can't be really mad at you. It was a long time coming. I even talked to Spencer about it. The only person that wasn't aware was Ashley."

"I screwed up…badly. I just…I had to know," Aiden said, shrugging. "Once I knew once and for all I could let her go…you know. Move on."

"So…have you?"

"Moved on?"

Kyla merely nodded.

"I think so," he replied, looking away. "She hasn't told me but if she still had feelings for me she would have at least said something to me by now. I'm just…a friend. But I'm in the dog house."

"You're buried under the dog house," Kyla said, as serious as a heart attack.

"Do you think I can fix it?"

"I honestly don't know Aiden," she said, sagely shaking her head. "I really don't know."

--

"You're drunk," Laura said, pulling up outside of Spencer's house.

"Nuh-uh silly," Spencer garbled, throwing her arms around the girl's neck. "Now give me a kiss."

Laura obliged, allowing their lips to meet in the sweet space that she now called theirs. It was a syrupy little moment. One which prompts most full-on lesbians to act this way:

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Spencer's face scrunched up and she backed away, looking at the red-head.

"I know, like, we just met and everything but you're, like, amazing Spencer and we could take all the time in the world until we call ourselves girlfriends but, like, it's gonna happen anyway. And since it will I think we should, like, just go ahead and do it," explained Laura, in one breath it seemed.

Spencer blinked once. Then twice. The third time she smiled. "I think I would love to be your girlfriend." They kissed again, this time deeper, to solidify the new definition of their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fusion versus Fission**

"Laura asked me to be her girlfriend," Spencer squealed into the phone.

"And you're telling me this because…"

"You're my friend," Spencer said and Tasha rolled her eyes. Of course.

"Well, as your friend, I don't think you should accept her offer," Tasha said and Spencer grew quiet.

"You already said yes didn't you?" Tasha asked, knowing the answer but afraid of it all the same.

"Yes," Spencer all but whispered.

"Spence, how could you?" Tasha choked out, letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Tash…"

"I mean, I really don't like that girl." She tried to laugh but the conversation was decidedly taking a turn for the more serious.

"I know, but…Tasha, you're my friend. My best friend and I…already lost one because I let my emotions get in the way. I don't want that to happen with you," Spencer said, sincerely, but she was shocked when Tasha just laughed sharply.

"So…I don't even get a chance," she barked out before hanging up abruptly.

--

So last night wasn't so great for Spencer and Tasha, but this is high school people. Teenagers. And, as we all know, teenagers rarely if ever process things that trouble them. They just put it away to deal with later…if ever. So, the next day, when Spencer skipped up to Tasha and Brandon – right, 'cause Spencer skips – Tasha put on her bravest face and they carried on like normal.

"Homecoming game is tonight," Brandon was saying. "You have to be in attendance Spence."

"I think it's like written in stone if you know two guys on the team that it's a given that you attend," Spencer said, smiling at him.

"Don't you mean three?"

"Nope," Spencer said looking away.

"He's really sorry Spence," Brandon said, trying to get a look at her face.

"Yeah, he is," was all Spencer said.

"So, what's up with you two?" Brandon asked changing the subject, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with that one. He chose instead to focus on his sister and Spencer. He had been wondering why the duo hadn't erupted into their usual nonsensical diatribe upon arrival.

Spencer just looked at Tasha shrugging.

"Nothing," Tasha said, keeping her eyes looking forward. "Oh, there's Ash and Ky. I'm gonna go say hi."

--

"Seriously Harper," Ashley said, sitting across from the girl. "I don't like you like that. Why are you stalking me?" It was said with a grin, not with malice.

"Not now alright," Tasha replied miserably, stabbing her milk carton with a straw.

"Ouch, what happened?" the brunette asked, looking with wide eyes as the chocolate milk spurted across the table.

"You have a car right?"

"Yeah," Ashley replied slowly.

"Feel like getting out of here?"

--

"Quit being quiet and talk," Ashley demanded, slinging sand in her direction.

"Word of advice: don't have children. They'll overthrow your evil ass,"

"You're stalling,"

"You're not gonna want to hear it," Tasha warned.

"Did you kiss Spencer?"

"No," Tasha smirked. "If that had happened I'd definitely tell you."

"Then what? C'mon," Ashley prodded, poking her, "Tell me and we can have sex afterwards."

Tasha just snorted. "No thanks."

"You're right. You couldn't handle this,"

"Spencer and Laura are girlfriends," Tasha blurted, rather abruptly. She kind of surprised herself.

"Whoa," Ashley said, leaning back in the sand.

"Told you you weren't gonna want to hear it," Tasha mumbled.

"When did that happen?"

"She told me last night…and…and I kind of flipped out on her," Tasha said, picking through the sand.

"I see," Ashley said, letting it sink in. "What'd you tell her?"

"I…didn't really say much. She told me a bunch of stuff about why she couldn't be with me. Then I got mad and hung up,"

"Good move," Ashley deadpanned.

"Whatever. There are worse things. Like blinking when your girlfriend asks you to choose her at prom," Tasha shot, looking over to Ashley, who had a smirk growing on her face. "Still not worried, are you?"

"Hell no, the competition pool just got a whole lot more shallow," Ashley grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Really Have a Title for This One**

"Three!" the crowd shouted as Glen jacked up another three-pointer. Swoosh. The ball passed through the rim and net, barely touching it. Glen was on fire, but so was the whole team apparently.

It was homecoming game and the Mighty King High Cobras were crushing the Marshall Panthers 43-17 and it wasn't even halftime yet.

"Looks like they had their Wheaties™," Tasha said, nudging Kyla, who laughed.

"Yeah, your brother's really good," Kyla said, pointedly. Tasha liked to flirt with everything.

"No, I'm really good. He's just okay," the taller girl said with a wink, making Kyla's cheeks burn.

"Would you leave her alone already Tash? Jeez," the blonde said, running her hands up and down Kyla's arms.

"You shut up and continue talking to MJ over there," Tasha said, sticking her tongue out.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and turned back to Laura. Yes, Laura. It had been a couple of weeks since the white flag was waved and the carefully constructed friendship pact had been entered into. Ashley, Spencer, Tasha, Laura, and Kyla were gonna try to work out this being nice to each other thing and because of this some rather interesting relationships started to develop. Namely the one between Tasha and Ashley.

"MJ?" questioned Kyla.

"From Spider-Man," explained Tasha. "You know the redhead he's into." Noticing Kyla's decidedly blank look she decided to change subjects, turning to Ashley. "So why are you so quiet? This isn't your thing."

"My thing?" laughed Ashley. "No, this isn't my thing but that has nothing to do with my mood."

"Right," Tasha said, a knowing smirk crossing her face. "We could always get rid of her you know? Make it look like an accident."

"And devastate Spencer?" Ashley mocked.

"She'd get over it," Tasha smirked. "Besides, she could do so much better than that chick."

"Like you?" Ashley offered, barely veiling her curiosity.

"Maybe," said Tasha, looking back at the game. "I kinda like your sister."

This statement caused Ashley to pause. "Stop."

"What?" asked Tasha, grinning.

"You're …you're…" Ashley couldn't find the words.

"What?"

"Just stop," Ashley said and Tasha laughed.

--

"Good game," Glen said, dropping a towel on Aiden's head.

"You too Carrrrliinnn," Aiden huffed, drawing out the syllables in his last name.

"We celebrating?" asked Brandon, looking at the other two.

"I'm in," Aiden stated, readily agreeing to anything that involved being out and not locked in his room staring at the wall.

"Glen?" Brandon asked, looking hopefully at the eldest Carlin.

"Yeah, I'm in," he agreed, reluctantly.

"Alright," Brandon said, snapping him with a towel.

--

"How come we always get stuck together?" Tasha asked from the backseat.

"She's totally _your _friend, now. You ask her," Ashley replied sourly.

Tasha's eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm trying to be nice to you."

"Yeah, so Spencer will like you more and you can get with her,"

"First, Spencer is not someone you 'get with'. Second, she's not interested,"

"Seems like she's interested," Ashley said, rolling her eyes, though, not at Tasha.

"You think?" Tasha asked a little too eagerly.

"I knew you were into her," Ashley said, glaring at the girl through her rearview mirror.

"Well, duh, Ashley, I have a pulse and Spencer's…she's great, and nice, and…why am I saying this to you? You know,"

"Preaching to the choir," Ashley mumbled.

"But she's with Laura,"

"Don't remind me… and she wants to be with you," Ashley said, matter-of-factly. She didn't seem too annoyed though and Tasha called her on it.

"Doesn't seem to bother you that much," she said and Ashley just smirked.

"You're a cocky bitch," Tasha, rightly ascertained.

"It's only cocky if it turns out to not be true."

--

"Hey, Brandon. Good game." A couple of attractive girls walked closely by him.

"Thanks ladies," Brandon drawled, turning all the way around to watch them walk away. "Damn, I love L.A."

"Control your hormones at least until we find a seat bro," Glen said, throwing an arm around him.

Aiden was out of control already, tossing back his second shot in less than a minute. "Whoo!"

"There's my sister," Brandon said, pointing in the distance.

"And mine," Glen added, squinting at the table. "…and Laura," he grumbled, eyes squinting this time in disdain.

"What is so wrong with her?" Brandon asked.

"What isn't?" asked Glen.

"Come on," Aiden said, catching Spencer's death stare. "Let's find another table."

--

"Oh no he didn't," Tasha said, a little miffed, watching Brandon and the other two morons stalk past them. "My brother just blew us off. I'm kicking his ass."

"Tash, he's just hanging with the guys. You're with the girls," Kyla said, tapping her on the arm. "So act like one."

Tasha's jaw dropped and Spencer, Ashley, and Laura giggled. The latter made her blood boil.

"Fine," Tasha said, not willing to be the butt of anyone's joke. Not tonight. "I'll just find some other people to talk to."

She got up and went off in search of whatever and Kyla just shook her head.

"She's slightly peeved," Spencer unnecessarily explained. "She'll get over it."

"Hey, Spence," Ashley spoke up, getting the girl's attention. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Um…an iced tea? Make sure they –"

"I know how you like it Spence," Ashley practically purred, making the blonde girl turn deep red.

"Hey Ash, can you get me a –"Laura started before getting cut off.

"Are your legs broken?" Ashley asked, rather seriously.

"No, I –"

"Then, no," Ashley interrupted, turning on her heel.

Kyla pointed in her direction. "I'm gonna go help."

"Okay," Spencer nodded and Kyla took off.

--

"Ashley, what was that?" Kyla hissed once they were far enough away to be out of earshot and eyesight.

"What?" Sometimes Ashley played dumb really well.

"You were completely mean to that girl,"

"I don't like her,"

"Well, neither do I, or any of us but we deal because Spencer likes her and Spencer's our _friend_,"

"I…I don't want to be just her friend,"

"Well, that's not your decision to make now any more Ashley. And, if you keep this up, you won't have to worry about being just her friend."

"I'm getting out of here," Ashley said, brushing past Kyla, who just turned to watch her leave.

It's her favorite thing. Leaving.

--

Spencer was still glaring at Ashley when Laura spoke up.

"Your friends don't like me," she declared once no one returned to their table.

"Don't be silly," Spencer said, throwing her hand at Laura.

"It's true. I can tell by the way they look at me. Especially that Ashley."

"Ashley and I have our own issues." Spencer tried her hardest to avoid any in depth conversation. "Completely separate from you."

"Still, she can't stand me,"

"Babe," Spencer started, desperate for a subject change. "This whole pity thing does not become you."

Laura smiled in spite of herself. "You're right. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Um…Flag Day?" Spencer asked, grinning.

"Uh, no. It's our one month anniversary," Laura said, pulling Spencer closer. "And we're going out to dinner."

"Oh really? And how did you know I'd be available for said dinner?"

"You'd drop everything for me, Spence. You know it and I know it,"

'That's what she thinks,' thought Spencer. "Of course," she said, aloud.

--

Tasha squinted her eyes open and was surprised to find that the bed she was in was not her own. Taking inventory of her surroundings, she realized that she didn't even know where she was. Stretching out a bit, and now, relatively panicked, she became aware of a weight across her back; the weight of an arm. Now thoroughly panicking, not at all remembering going home or even talking to anybody that wasn't a friend, she was intrigued as to whom the mystery person was. She flipped over quickly, coming face to face with…

"Madison!"

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the Latina, her eyes popping open. "Dios mio," she whispered, seeing the eyes looking back at her.

"Oh my God, Madison you're naked. I'm naked. Oh, no. We did not, we could not..." Tasha was barely making complete sentences and she was certain her voice had never gotten this high or squeaky. She sat up in bed looking over at the Latina who was frozen in shock.

Madison buried her face in her hands as she sat up, crying. 'Oh God,' thought Tasha, rolling her eyes. 'She would be a crier.'

"Don't cry Madison. Look," said Tasha, "I won't tell a soul if you don't."

"Deal," Madison choked out.


	12. Chapter 12

"**So…Can You?" "Can I What?" "Move On."**

"Hello?" Ashley answered her phone groggily, but she was allowed to. Who the hell calls at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?

"It's me," Aiden mumbled.

"What do you want Aiden?" she said, her anger flaring immediately.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for screwing things up with you and Spencer. I'm sorry for still having feelings for you. But, mostly, I'm sorry that you ever met me."

"Are you done?"

"God Ashley," scoffed Aiden.

"Don't 'God Ashley' me. You ruined one of the most important things that has ever happened to me,"

"I know Ashley. I said I was sorry. You act like it's easy for me to see -"

"We broke up Aiden! We broke up and you were whoring around with the cheerbreeder and then you were hanging with my sister. We were over in every sense of the word,"

"But the way you looked at me…I saw it Ashley,"

"I might have still loved you Aiden and I didn't know what it meant. But, now I know. I love you. You're like my family. But, I'm in love with Spencer. She _is_ my family," Ashley finally got it out, softly.

"Okay," he said. He was about to hang up, then thought better of it. "Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I know you have Kyla and all but she just doesn't understand the Davies psyche like I do."

"Are you trying to shrink me?"

"Ash, I'm serious,"

"I know," she said. "Thanks," she added, after a beat.

"No problem."

--

"Close your eyes," she whispered and Spencer complied. Laura covering them with her hands for extra insurance.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh…Spencey," Laura said, "It's a surprise. You do remember what surprises are don't you?"

"Shut up," said Spencer, before nearly biting the dust. "Okay, those were steps. Why didn't you tell me there were steps? That's like basic blindfold protocol."

"Oops," Laura said with a grin, as they reached their destination. "My mistake. Let me take this off of you now."

Spencer blinked a couple of times re-adjusting her eyes. Laura had set up a picnic for them in what looked like a gazebo. It was simple, but since there was no apparent cause for celebration, Spencer appreciated it for what it was.

"There's no special occasion other than being able to love you," Laura said, guiding Spencer to the checkered blanket. "And that's something I plan on celebrating for a long time."

Spencer beamed at Laura, pulling her in for a sweet little kiss.

--

"Alone tonight?" asked the blonde slipping into the seat beside her.

"Every night," Ashley said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I usually see you with a little brunette, about yea high. I thought you and she…"

"Ew, ew, no. She's my sister. My little sister," Ashley said, scrunching up her nose.

"Okay, okay," the girl said laughing. "I'm Deanna."

"Ashley," she said, finally looking the girl over. She wasn't bad to look at. In fact she kind of looked like…

"Wanna get out of here?" Ashley asked, not even waiting for an answer before pulling the girl with her.

--

Things were getting a little heated with Spencer and Laura, in the bedroom, at Laura's house, with no parental supervision.

"Oh God," Spencer moaned, as she and Laura switched positions for like the eighth time. She was getting kinda dizzy actually.

Her shirt was gone and so was Laura's. And Laura was working on removing her bra at the moment, sucking hard on the spot where her neck met her shoulders. Tagging her.

"God, Spence, you feel so…" Growl.

'Did she just growl?' Spencer thought, eyes opening wide. She was torn. She wanted to do this very, very, badly. It had been a while…a very long while. But something in the back of her mind was screaming for her to stop. Her libido won out for the time being and she closed her eyes tight trying to get lost in the moment.

--

"God, you kiss so -"

"Mm, no talking," Ashley said, diving in again.

They were in Ashley's car, not being able to make it to her house. Deanna's butt kept honking Ashley's horn and the make-out session was getting hot and heavy.

Ashley worked her hands under the cropped shirt the blonde was wearing removing it swiftly and batting away Deanna's hands as she tried to reciprocate. The girl didn't mind too much though as Ashley just kissed her again, running her hands over then under the lacey black bra she was donning.

--

They were nearly naked now, only Spencer's underwear stood between them and…well, the rest. Laura's hand left its position on Spencer's chest starting its torturous route south…

--

Ashley pulled the girl closer with her left arm, biting a bit on her bottom lip, loving the rewarding groan that accompanied her actions. She inched her right hand along a smooth inner thigh fingers gravitating toward liquid heat.

--

Laura's probing fingers were past her bellybutton now, and she ran her fingers just under the waistline of her panties, back and forth torturously slow.

--

Ashley fingers drew nearer, moving the matching lace thong aside, prepared to…well, you know.

--

Spencer felt herself readying for it, just as Laura inched her hand even lower fingers poised and…

"Stop!"

--

"Stop?"

"I can't," she said screwing her eyes closed.

Ashley breathed heavily, pulling her lips away from the girl. Her forehead resting on the girl's heaving chest.

--

"You can't?" Laura breathed, incredulous and Spencer merely nodded as the girl pulled away.

"I'll take you home, then," Laura said, moving to put her clothes back on. Leaving Spencer on the bed more confused than ever.

--

"Um, thanks for…for the ride," Deanna said, standing awkwardly outside Ashley's Porsche. Ashley just nodded, taking off before she broke down right there.

--

**Later…**

"Hello,"

"Spencer?" Ashley asked, eyes opening in the darkness. She sat up in bed.

"Hey Ash, were you sleeping?"

"No, I…uh…I couldn't sleep," Ashley said, deciding it really wasn't a lie, even if she'd just gotten home.

"Me either," Spencer said, pulling the blankets up around her.

They were silent for a moment, then…

"I almost forgot you tonight." This statement from Spencer's end.

"Oh?" Ashley asked, afraid to say much else.

"Yeah, but…but I remembered,"

"That's a good thing right?" Ashley asked, hopeful.

"Of course," Spencer said, bringing a smile to the brunette's face.

"Good," Ashley breathed, clutching the phone to her ear.

"I guess I was just calling to say that I miss you. I miss my best friend,"

Ashley tried to check her emotions. "I miss you too Spence."

Silence again.

"Stay on…until I fall asleep?" Spencer asked, already drifting.

"I will."


	13. Chapter 13

**I Swear It's Déjà vu**

"This?" Spencer asked, stepping out of her closet in a red off the shoulder number, looking decidedly hot.

"Ugh, no," Tasha said, giving her the thumbs down.

"Next," Ashley agreed, lying next to Tasha on Spencer's bed.

Spencer groaned. "You guys? I'm never gonna get dressed at this rate," she said, storming back into the closet.

"That's exactly our intent," Ashley whispered to Tasha, with a conspirator's grin.

"C'mon guys, Laura'll be here any minute and I need to at least have clothes on. I can't go out naked," Spencer's muffled voice called out. "On second thought, that might not be such a bad idea."

"Ugh. Way too soon Spence," Ashley groaned, delighting in the chuckle she elicited.

Tasha just grunted.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing,"

"Spence, what did you do to Tasha?" Ashley asked Spencer like she'd broken the girl.

"I didn't do anything. She's been acting like something crawled up her butt all week,"

"Ooh, was it something kinky?"

"Ew, Ashley, do _not_ go there," Tasha groaned, shoving her lightly.

"You know what's really weird is how Madison's been acting lately," continued Spencer and Tasha tensed. "She's been like afraid of us or something."

"Yeah, that is weird," Ashley agreed. "She's usually all in our faces and now, when I see her, she jets in the other direction." She turned to Tasha, who had gone pale. "Are you okay T?"

"Okay, what about this?" Spencer asked.

"Jean and tank top combo," Ashley said, eyeing her appreciatively. "Can't go wrong with that."

"And you know it," Spencer said, glancing out of her window. "And I'm right on time. See ya later Tash," she said waving at her friend. "Bye Ash," she added, bending down to muss the brunette's hair a little bit. "Stay out of trouble," she called out to both of them.

--

"It's happening all over again," groaned Ashley, shoving her face into Aiden's pillow.

"What's going on now?" asked Aiden, watching Ashley's antics with amusement.

"Remember when I was first hanging out with Spencer?"

"Boy, do I ever. Hey, remember that night when you, me, and her almo -"

"Stop. Right. There. We don't talk about that, remember?"

"Fine. What were you saying?"

"Remember, I came over to your place after…"

-/-/-

_"How about this?" Spencer asked, coming out and twirling around in the low cut, spaghetti strap dress._

_"It's…great," Ashley said, trying to avoid staring at Spencer's chest._

_"I think it's a little snug up top," Spencer admitted, adjusting herself in the mirror. "Don't you think?"_

_Ashley got a little pre-occupied watching Spencer adjust, then readjust, her boobs to answer the question. _

_"Ash?"_

_"Huh," Ashley said, snapping out of her trance. "What?"_

_"It clings a little too much…up here?" Spencer explained, oblivious to Ashley's situation and practically grabbing her own breasts._

_"I think…I need something to drink," Ashley managed and Spencer just shrugged turning back to the mirror._

_Ashley got up, mumbling "Be right back," before quickly opening and closing Spencer's bedroom door. She pressed back against it, trying to level out her breathing. Spencer was making her crazy. Insanely crazy. The girl was hot. That was a given. But she continuously surprised Ashley with how caring she was, and sweet, and cute, and a host of other Care Bear related adjectives. Yet, she was unattainable. At least for the time being. And straight. Ashley sighed. Where was that drink?_

_--_

_"I can't go to her house anymore,"_

_"What?" Aiden asked, laughing slightly. "Why?"_

_"It's too weird. We're alone, in her room, with the door closed, and all I wanna do is kiss her,"_

_Aiden looked more than amused._

_"What?" she asked, grinning._

_"You're in looove," he said, with the most adorable smile._

_"Oh shut up, I'm not," Ashley grumbled, her cheeks turning beet red._

_"You so are. Aw, Ash. It's adorable," Aiden squealed, dramatically clasping his hands together._

-/-/-

"So…you're _in_ love?" Aiden asked, growing a little anxious.

"Uh…yeah, and Spencer doesn't know…again. It's like the ultimate déjà vu." Ashley was now pacing the room.

"You sure she doesn't know?" Aiden asked, keeping his eyes on his friend.

"If she knows she's doing a _really_ good job of hiding it," Ashley said, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Ash, I think you should go," Aiden said, getting up suddenly and steering Ashley toward his door.

"Huh," Ashley said, following his lead but perplexed nonetheless.

"Seriously, I can't talk about this with you," stuttered Aiden.

"What? _Aiden._" Ashley wheeled around on him, hoping that he was not getting all "in love" with her again.

"Okay. Ashley. I'll see you later," Aiden brightly said, shoving her out the door.

--

"Chello," Brandon chirped, answering his cell on the first ring.

"Hey man," whispered Aiden. "Can you talk?"

"It depends," Brandon answered, looking at Spencer and Kyla sitting across the way from him. "What we talking about?"

"Ash and Spence,"

"Hold on," the boy said into the receiver, turning to the girls. "I'm gonna go take this over there."

"Okay," Spencer said, giving him a weird look.

"Hurry back," Kyla added with a smile.

"Will do," he said, returning the smile and getting out of the booth.

Once he was far enough away he brought the phone back up to his face. "Okay, what's up?"

"Ash is in love with Spencer,"

Brandon switched ears. Maybe he was going deaf in his left one. "In love?"

"Yes,"

"She doesn't just love her?"

"No. Man, she's in love,"

"And… you know this, how?"

"Told me herself, this afternoon,"

"Okay…"

"But she's not gonna act on it 'cause she thinks, well, knows Spencer's moved on,"

"I see,"

"Man, this is a big deal," Aiden said, concerned that Brandon was playing it so chill.

"Not really," Brandon said, smirking. "I've known it for months."

"Have you forgotten about Laura?"

"Oh man," Brandon groaned.

"See?"

"Yeah, well…we just need to get her out of the picture. Let the rest take care of itself,"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"It shouldn't be too hard."

--

"Hello Brandon," Spencer answered, careful to not mess up her nail polish with the flip phone.

"Hey Spence," Brandon answered, muting his television. He needed to be focused for this phone call. "You busy?"

"Not…really, what's up?"

"Is like, Laura there?"

"Brandon," Spencer warned.

"Sorry," he lied, rolling his eyes. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

There was a pause on the line. "Are you high?"

"No. What? I can't just call up my good friend and see how she's doing?"

"Not really, no,"

"Okay, so I do have a question,"

"I _knew_ it,"

"It's hypothetical of course,"

"Shoot,"

"Okay, say you have an ex-girlfriend that's smokin' hot right and a newbie that's… eh,"

"Okay…"

"And you like the newbie and all but you can't be intimate with them," Brandon continued, using the information Tasha'd given him about Spencer and the no-sex night.

"Mhm," Spencer said dryly.

"Would you think that this person was still into their ex?"

"No,"

"Really?" Brandon asked. Not the answer he was fishing for.

"The lack of intimacy can come from a lot of things…performance anxiety for example,"

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Okay psychology lady. So it's not because one might feel that if they take that next step there may not be any going back…I mean, with the ex. 'Cause if the ex they're still pining for finds out –"

"Why would they find out?" Spencer sounded panicked.

"I'm not saying they would it's just…word travels, and anyway, if they find out they might…you know, officially move on too."

Spencer grew quiet.

"Spence?" Brandon prompted.

"Hmm?" The girl sounded distracted.

"Is, you know, what I said even a possibility?" There was long pause and Brandon could almost hear her thinking.

"Yes," Spencer breathed and then all he heard was dial tone.

Brandon grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let the Games Begin**

A few days later…

"Here," Brandon said, handing the popcorn to Spencer.

"Finally," Spencer grumbled, moving her jacket that she was using to hold his seat. "What took you so long?"

"Technical difficulties in the restroom?" he said, sort of.

"Is that a question?"

"Friend pass," he amended.

"Fine. But that's the only one you get for the month," she said, letting it go for now.

Spencer was vaguely aware that someone had sat down next to her, but only vaguely. Then Kyla showed up.

"Hey Spence, Brandon," she said.

Spencer looked over and saw Kyla beaming at them. Suddenly she understood why Brandon was so adamant about making _this_ show.

"Hey Ky," the blonde said, cutting a sly look in Brandon's direction. "I wasn't aware you were a big action movie fan."

"I'm not actually," Kyla stated airily, sitting down. "I'm here with Ash."

Spencer followed her gaze to the brunette sitting between her and Kyla.

"Hey," Ashley barely managed, with a forced smile. She wasn't in on the conspiracy.

"I can't believe you Brandon," Spencer hissed, putting the pieces together rather quickly. She got up, throwing the bucket of popcorn at him.

"Spence, wait, I didn't know," he lied. Groaning, he flicked the popcorn off of himself. "Be right back," he whispered to Kyla and Ashley, lest they take off too.

"Spencer," he whispered loudly at the girl's retreating form, not wanting to make a scene.

She just kept walking.

"Spence, come on. I swear I didn't know," he said, running to catch up with the girl.

She flipped around suddenly. "You swear?"

He caved. "I didn't know… _entirely_,"

"Ugh." She started stalking off again. Why did people always play games like this?

"Honestly, Spence. I knew Kyla would be here. I swear I didn't know about Ashley," he assured her, lying to her for the first – and he hoped only – time, hoping this would calm her down.

"Then why'd you bring me?" she asked, slowing somewhat.

"You're my friend Spence and you keep me from saying stupid things to girls I really like. You're my super awesome, super hot, security blanket," he ventured, hopeful his annoying attempt at humor would bring her around.

"Fine," she said turning back around, a slight smile gracing her face. "But you owe me. Big time."

"What's the trade-off?"

"I wouldn't be so eager to find out if I were you,"

"Look at it like this. If you can tolerate a movie with Ashley, then maybe you are over her," Brandon said, throwing an arm around her.

She wasn't so sure.

--

"Refills anyone?" Brandon courteously asked, getting ready to go get both he and Spencer another water.

"I actually want some water," Kyla said, stretching a bit. "But, I'll help you. You'll have your hands full."

"You want anything Ash?" he asked.

"No…thanks," Ashley politely declined.

The two girls, now left alone, were even more aware of each other. Ashley kept having to touch her face for some reason and every time her hand moved Spencer's breathing would hitch. Of course Ashley was aware of this but the reaction was one she secretly loved so she kept it up. The third time she did it though, Spencer surprised her, by talking.

"This movie blows,"

The comment was so unexpected and funny that Ashley couldn't help but laugh and snort. The snort sent Spencer into a fit of giggles.

"It does…blow, I mean," agreed Ashley and they fell back into silence.

--

"I think we should go back," Brandon said, his conscience starting to get to him.

"No, look," said Kyla, holding him back. She pointed at the pair sitting several rows in front of them. "They're laughing. Let's give them a few more minutes."

--

"Wanna bail?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Ashley asked, almost kicking herself for doing so. You don't second guess when Spencer wants to spend time with you idiot.

"Newsflash: Brandon brought me here so that he could meet up with Kyla and I'm guessing Kyla did the same with you. I think we should leave them alone with their movie. It's what good friends would do," Spencer explained, not even getting close to the real reason they were all there.

"I see," Ashley spoke very slowly, nodding her head. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

"Get the hell out of this movie theatre, fast," she answered, jumping out of her seat suddenly.

--

Brandon semi-froze as Spencer stood suddenly. Kyla, placed her hands on his face and pulled him into her, kissing him and effectively hiding their faces as Spencer and Ashley trudged past.

"Whew," she said, panting slightly. "They didn't see us."

Brandon just looked at Kyla wondering what he did to make her kiss him and how he could do it again.

"Brandon, are you alright?"

"Betcha by golly wow," he whispered, still dazed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," he squeaked out, shaking his head to clear the fog. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kyla turned away to hide her smile.

--

It's weird. They could hang out together, as long as together included another person, but Ashley and Spencer alone were an awkward combination nowadays.

"So, where are we going?" Ashley asked, making yet another left turn. They were pretty much driving in circles.

"Don't know. Don't care," Spencer mumbled, enjoying the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair.

"Okay," the other girl said, not really caring. As long as she was with Spencer she was not arguing.

"You know where you're going," Spencer suddenly told her.

"I do?"

"It's the same place you always go," Spencer said, knowing Ashley would know what she meant.

"Okay." She couldn't help but smile. Her destination just suddenly became so obvious.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Spencer said, clearing the air. They had somewhat of a rift a few days ago. "Doing what you did."

"Spencer, she totally asked for it," Ashley said, hiding a grin.

"I'm pretty sure my girlfriend did not ask for you to pour a strawberry milkshake over her head,"

"I didn't like the way she was talking to you. It was pissing me off. She had plenty of warnings, trust," Ashley defended her actions. "Besides, we've had this discussion. I'll be wrong every time when it comes to protecting you Spence."

Spencer just smiled, feeling Ashley's eyes on her. "Watch the road Davies."


	15. Chapter 15

**All Actions Have Consequences**

"You look…wow," Laura was saying as Spencer hopped into her car.

"Thanks," Spencer replied, blushing. It really didn't take much. "So do you. Now, where are you taking me?"

"Japanese," Laura said, buckling up. "You like?"

"Never tried it,"

"Well, there's always time for new experiences," Laura stated seductively, with a raised eyebrow.

--

"I can't believe I'm hanging out with you," Tasha grumbled. "You know, on a consistent basis."

"I know. There has to be some kind of law against hanging out with the girl who digs your ex-girlfriend," Ashley said.

"I don't dig her," Tasha begged to differ. "Not like that. Not anymore."

"You serious?"

"She's got something new going on and now, she's becoming more of a sister to me than anything. A little sister at that. I feel the constant need to protect her," Tasha practically grunted out.

Ashley couldn't contain her smirk.

"Don't get too happy okay? You still have competition," Tasha assured her.

"Psh. She doesn't stand a chance." Ashley couldn't help but grin.

"Tell me something, you were worried for a while, weren't you? About me and Spencer?"

"Honestly?" Ashley asked, glancing over at the girl.

Tasha nodded.

"It may have crossed my mind a couple of times," she said, eyes straight ahead, voice taking on an odd quality – soft and reminiscent yet sharp and determined. "Watching you guys together, seeing you interact like it was effortless, like me and Spence used to be…I thought there was something there," she finished, shaking her head.

"Me too."

--

"This place looks expensive Laura," Spencer said, looking at the elegant layout of the place.

"It's all good. I can handle the expense. Of which there are no limitations to when it comes to you," Laura said, reaching out and taking Spencer's hand in her own.

"That's sweet,"

"Well, that's what I was trying for," Laura said, leaning over and kissing Spencer on the lips.

--

"I just have to pick up our order and I'll be right out," Ashley told her, climbing out of the car.

"You're leaving me in the car?" Tasha asked, mildly panicked.

"You can come if you'd like," Ashley rushed to say, perplexed by the girl's tone.

"I don't like being out late…at night…by myself," the taller girl said, hugging her arms to herself.

"C'mon," Ashley said, holding out her hand for Tasha to take.

They walked into the restaurant and Ashley headed straight for the take-out counter. Tasha stood there, taking a good look around at the scenery. The place looked expensive. Hell, the people looked expensive. She saw a few couples who obviously were in mid-life crisis mode. Some older guys with young perky things hanging all over them. Her eyes roamed over to a familiar looking chick and another familiar looking chick, making out. 'That's hot,' she thought, before, 'That's Spencer!'

"Tasha," Ashley said, appearing in front of her face.

"Whoa Ashley. Scared me," Tasha managed in a weak voice.

"What's wrong with you? I've been trying to get your attention for like two minutes now,"

Tasha's eyes kept tripping over to the table. She hoped Spencer or Laura would have to come up for air soon. Like Ashley said, it had been a couple of minutes.

"What are you looking at?" Ashley said, starting to turn, but Tasha just grabbed her face and planted one on her.

--

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Laura asked, finally pulling away from the kiss. She could only make out Tasha from her seat; the brunette she was kissing had her back to them. Spencer turned slowly and felt her heart lurch into her throat. It didn't really happen like that but that's how it felt. She could spot that head of hair from a mile away.

"Ashley?" she whispered.

"I thought her name was Tasha," Laura said, confused.

--

Tasha pulled away slowly, darting her eyes from Ashley's to the table. Spencer was staring at her, which was _not_ good. Then she started waking toward her. That was _definitely_ not good.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Ashley asked, breaking away, eyes flashing.

"Trust me Ash, you'll thank me later," Tasha whispered quickly, pushing her further away. "Spencer, hey?"

"_Hey_," Spencer said, incredulous. "Hey?! I catch you making out with Ashley and all you have to say is '_hey_'?"

"How are you?" asked Tasha.

"Why do you care who she makes out with?" Laura asked, catching the tail-end of the conversation, and still not knowing who Ashley is or was to Spencer.

"It's…I don't,"

"I wasn't making out with her anyway," Ashley said, in her defense. She was just really wrapping her mind around the fact that Spencer was there.

"Look Spence," Tasha whispered, grabbing her friend's arm. "The only reason I kissed her is because I saw you…with Laura."

"I'm not following," Spencer said, honestly. She was a little too upset to think logically right now.

"Fine, you were kissing Laura," the taller girl finally gave up, annoyed now. She was never one for patience and this being a good friend crap was exhaustive.

"So, you're jealous?" Laura asked, putting the pieces together. Right pieces. Wrong puzzle.

"No," Tasha groaned, frustrated.

"You were kissing her?" Ashley asked. Her voice was so small she almost couldn't be heard. But she was. She knew they were together but still…it never really hit her, until now.

Spencer looked at Ashley and couldn't begin to process all the emotions that were going on behind them. There was one that was most prominent though. Hurt.

"Y-e-s," Laura said, stepping up, and wrapping an arm around Spencer possessively. "Do we have a problem, ladies?"

"No problem," Tasha assured, grabbing both Ashley's hand and the food. She was too hungry for a confrontation. "We should really get this back to the house." And with that, Tasha and Ashley were gone.

--

"It's about damn time," Aiden said, greeting the girls at the door. "We're starving."

He brought the food into the kitchen and was mauled. Ashley tried to slink away undetected.

"Hey Ash, where are you going? This is your favorite," said Kyla.

"I'm not that hungry," Ashley said, turning on her heel to head upstairs.

They all leveled their gazes on Tasha.

"What did you do?" Brandon asked her, accusation in his voice.

"I didn't do anything," Tasha said, putting up her hands defensively, then ran her hand through her hair. "Something did happen at the restaurant though…"

--

"Poor Ashley," Kyla said once Tasha finished relaying the night's events to them.

"Poor Ashley? Poor me. _I_ had to kiss her,"

"And you're complaining about that?" Aiden asked with a cocked brow.

"You didn't _have_ to kiss her. There are other ways to distract someone," Brandon pointed out with a smug grin.

"Shut up. I know what you're getting at and I did not_ want_ to kiss her. It's just the only thing I could think of. It started out with me just grabbing her head. It would've looked really retarded with me just standing there holding her face," justified Tasha.

"True enough," Aiden concurred. "You still wanted it though."

"Okay. I am done with that conversation. What are we gonna do?"

"About…"

"Spencer. Ashley. Spencer wasn't exactly all 'cheerleader' when she saw me kissing Ashley. She obviously still has it bad for the girl. Otherwise she and Laura would have totally slept together already," Tasha said.

Brandon and Aiden's eyes kind of glazed over.

"Get out of the gutter and into the situation perverts," Kyla stated, getting them back on track.

"I think we should wait it out," Aiden said.

"Yeah, let them find their way back to each other on their own," Brandon added.

They held their serious looks for all of about ten seconds before the exploded into laughter.

"This might work…" Brandon started, leaning forward conspiratorially.


	16. Chapter 16

**It's My Party**

"Whoa, Brandon, this is your place?"

Aiden really couldn't believe it, walking into the elaborate home. Sure, Ashley's pad was pretty extravagant, but it definitely had a woman's touch. What he was looking at now was the ultimate bachelor's pad.

"It's me and Tasha's place," Brandon corrected, taking both Aiden's and Madison's jackets and hanging them up.

"Hey guys," Tasha said, emerging from the kitchen with Spencer, Laura, Katie and a few other girls following closely behind her. She stopped right next to Madison, throwing an arm around her. "There's food and drinks in the back."

"Thanks Tasha," Madison said, smiling at her. She breezed past the rest, giving Spencer a look she couldn't decipher.

Aiden just kind of stood there dumbstruck. All these chicks couldn't be lesbians, could they?

"You alright there Dennison?" Tasha asked, sitting down next to Katie, well on her lap really.

Aiden balked, noticeably.

"He's just…being a guy," Spencer explained.

"Oh," Tasha said, rolling her eyes at the young man.

"Hey Aiden, me and the guys got a pool game going out back," Brandon told him, handing the guy a beer to cool off. "You in?"

"Yeah, I'm game," Aiden said, jetting out of the living room, grateful for the distraction.

--

"You hiding out here too?" Glen asked as Aiden stepped into the game room.

"Yeah, man," Aiden said, taking in his surroundings. "Wow. This place is awesome." The game room, reminded him of small arcade – ping pong table, air hockey, basketball hoop, dart board, and some exercise equipment made the place look like men's paradise.

"That's what I said," agreed Clay. "Makes me wonder why we don't spend more time here."

"That would be because of my grandmother," Brandon said. "Anyway, I've gotta make with the introductions. Aiden, these are my friends, Jerry and Pablo. Jerry, Pablo, this is Aiden."

"What's up?" said Pablo, in that guy way that made saying hi cool.

Jerry just nodded up once.

"Hey," Aiden said, trying to be cooler than he was. Guys are funny.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where's Aiden?" Madison asked, walking back into the living room.

"He went out back with the guys. Juts follow the burping and such," Tasha said, rolling her eyes.

Madison turned to leave, mumbling something under her breath, which went ignored.

"You see how fast she high-tailed it out of here?" Tasha said, grabbing some M&M's from the bowl on the table. "I swear she can't function unless there's a Y-chromosome present."

"Tasha," reprimanded Spencer. "That's not nice."

"Yeah, not nice baby," agreed Katie, tapping Tasha on the nose.

"Oh, like you care," said Tasha.

"Point taken," smiled Katie.

"Oh, I love this song," Chelsea said, pulling Tasha away from her girl "friend", with the presumption of dancing, but really she just needed to talk.

"Chels," whispered Tasha. "You do know that Katie is sitting right there right?"

"I don't think this Ashley Spencer thing is gonna work," Chelsea whispered as quickly and quietly as she could and still be heard over the music.

"Yeah it will, Chels," Tasha disagreed. "Foolproof plan remember?"

"Look at how she's looking at her, Tash," Chelsea said, spinning them so Tasha could spy on Spencer and Laura. "I think she loves her."

Tasha looked on as Spencer and Laura touched each other intimately, speaking in hushed whispers. They were completely and totally into each other and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Crap Chels, what are we gonna do?" Tasha whispered, panicked beyond belief. For the life of her, she didn't know why she cared. She used to want to date Spencer and didn't care too much for Ashley. Hell, she didn't even know them when they were together. What she did know was that Spencer still couldn't talk about Ashley without tearing up. She knew Spencer still was grateful that Ashley hadn't started a new relationship. She knew Spencer couldn't be intimate with her girlfriend because she still had feelings for Ashley. 'That's right. The whole reason for the plan in the first place,' she thought, with a slow smile forming on her face.

"Come on," she said to Chelsea, pulling her with to the game room.

"Okay, so we have a minor situation," Tasha said, loudly announcing her presence.

"Minor situation?" Aiden questioned.

"So Spencer's kind of a lot into Laura," started Tasha.

"What?" Brandon asked. That was not part of the plan.

"She's into her, like really," Tasha went on to detail.

"Guys, why are we talking about this?" Clay asked, again, out of the loop.

"He doesn't know," Chelsea said, answering the confused looks directed her way. "He lacks subtlety."

"What are you guys talking about?" Glen asked, apparently not included too.

Aiden sighed. "Long story short. We're trying to get Ashley and Spencer back together."

"And get rid of that Laura chick?" Glen asked a little too excitedly.

"Okay, slow down little red corvette," Tasha said.

"I'm just…look, I'm not 100 percent for the whole Ashley and Spencer thing but I can't stand that Laura chick," Glen said. "She's kind of whorish and she's always pushing up on Spencer like she's a...well, a girl. And she's my little sister you know, not some piece of meat."

"You…that may have been the most sensitive thing I've ever heard you say," Tasha said, bestowing him and approving smile.

"Whatever," Glen shot back. "What's the plan?"

--

"Kyla. Ashley," Brandon said, opening the door wide. "So glad you could make it."

"Quit being a dork, Brando," Kyla muttered, lightly slapping him in the gut.

"Hey Davies-es we're in here," waved Tasha, beckoning them over.

"Nice place," commented Kyla, taking in her surroundings. "Cute boys," she added, spotting the unfamiliar faces.

"Yeah, those are my friends Jerry and Pablo, and a few others I don't know," Brandon said. "Ashley, let me take your jacket."

Ashley removed her jacket to reveal her smoking hot outfit and Brandon couldn't help gawking.

"Quit staring at my sister and get me something to drink moron," Kyla said, grinning nonetheless. She was proud of her work and that outfit had taken hours.

Brandon shook the cobwebs, sticking his tongue out at Kyla before turning to get them drinks.

"Still got it Ash," Kyla said, sticking her finger on Ashley and making a hissing sound, leading her into the living room.

'Oh shit,' thought Aiden. 'She dressed for this.'

"Hey Ash," he called out and Ashley made her way over, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She was the center of attention, but oddly, she didn't think it had anything to do with the way she looked.

"Hey Aide," she said, smiling as she approached him.

"You look hot," Aiden said, unabashedly ogling her.

"You look…" Ashley started before catching something out of the corner of her eye that made her heart drop.

Aiden immediately picked up on the distraught look on Ashley's face and followed her eyes. His landed on Spencer and Laura in a chair, making out like there was no tomorrow. He was temporarily pleased until her remembered Ashley, his friend, who still loved Spencer – the same Ashley who was now making a hasty exit.

"Hey Ash, here's your –" Brandon stopped talking when the other girl just brushed past him, nearly making him drop the drinks. Aiden followed shortly after, trying to save the day, again.

"Ash, wait," he said, trying to keep up with the girl. "Where are you going?"

"I can't do this," she said simply, hugging her arms to herself.

"Do what?" he asked, finally catching up to her outside of her car.

"I can't see her with her," she explained, although she really didn't need to. "I thought I could, but I can't."

"Okay, well avoid them or something. Don't bail Ashley," Aiden implored, desperate. 'Just hang on a little longer,' he thought. 'We'll fix it.'

"Just let me leave, Aiden," she asked, willing the tears not to fall. She looked at him pleading. "Please?"

'Damn it Ashley,' he thought. "Okay," he caved. "Call me when you get home."

"Can you make sure Kyla gets home?" Ashley asked, hopping into her car.

"I'll drive her," he nodded. The boy waved her off.

"Thanks Aiden," she offered, smiling through her tears and starting the car.

"No problem," he said offering up a little smile of his own, but it was probably more of a grimace. 'They're gonna kill me,' he thought.

--

"So you just let her go?" Kyla asked, whacking him on the arm.

They were gathered in a close circle, the six of them: Kyla, Brandon, Aiden, Chelsea, Tasha, and Glen. Occasionally, someone would stray over into their little meeting but the topic was just changed to something annoyingly boring and the person would hurry away.

"What was I supposed to do Ky? Tie her up," the boy said, a little bit defensively. "She was gonna cry," he added softly.

"Wuss," Tasha deadpanned.

"Guys," Chelsea interrupted, getting back on track. "What does this mean for us?"

"It means we'll just have to get the plan poppin' another time," Brandon said, with a shrug. "It wouldn't've worked anyway."

"Why is that?" Glen asked.

"Spencer's attached to that woman I think," Brandon said, motioning his head towards Laura and Spencer. "She probably didn't even notice Ashley come in."

"Let's just enjoy what's left of tonight," offered Aiden.

"Booze?" said Brandon.

"Hot chicks," said Glen, high-fiving Aiden.

"And boys," said Kyla, putting a little twist in her hips for emphasis as she walked away.

Brandon, Glen, and Aiden all shared a look before following her.

"Boys," Tasha said, rolling her eyes as Chelsea chuckled.

--

The party was in full swing and everyone was more or less buzzed. Brandon found his eyes kept tripping over to Kyla. Kyla who was all hugged up on his friend Jerry. Kyla who was wearing the most unbelievable yellow sundress and had her hair pinned up perfectly. Kyla, who was looking at him too.

"Awesome party, Brando," Aiden said, bumping in next to Brandon on the couch.

"Huh, oh hey Aide," the taller boy said, brushing him off.

"Your sister issss hot," Aiden slurred, completely catching Brandon off-guard.

"Ew man! What?! Your sister's hot," he squealed.

Aiden's brow knitted in confusion. "But I don got a sissster. But your sister," Aiden repeated, liquor burning through his system. "Hot."

"Quit talking 'bout my sisssster Denson," Brandon cautioned, a little bit past drunk on the tipsy-meter himself.

"Make me," Aiden said, and Brandon did, well, he tried. He swung at him but missed by a mile because of his alcohol-induced lack of coordination. Brandon's momentum sent him forward into Aiden's lap and Aiden's reaction time was so slow that he only moved after Brandon had fell on him.

"You guys are so stupid," Glen said, laughing with some brunette leaning up against him. He'd been watching the exchange from his position posted on the wall.

"Shudup Glen," said Brandon, pushing himself off of Aiden.

"Doorbell!" someone said out loud. Really loud. Why so loud?

"Brandon," Madison said again, right into his ear. "Someone's ringing the doorbell."

"Oh, okay," Brandon said, standing to go answer the door. He rounded the corner, feeling slightly light-headed and vaguely wondered who the hell was coming to his house as he turned the knob.

"Assley," he slurred, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

--

"The party's not over is it?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Of curss nah," he replied. "Nah aslong as the licker's still flowin." He rubbed his face, willing himself to enunciate. "C'mon in."

Ashley stepped past him into the crowded living room and found the stereo system, turning off the music and eliciting a collective groan from the group.

"Aww man," said Glen, coming up for air. He and that brunette were making out fine until the interruption. In every sense of the term.

"Who killed the DJ?" Kyla asked, looking in the direction of the stereo.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's something I really needed to say…"

Spencer stood up slowly form the chair she was sharing with Laura. "Ashley," she whispered.

The crowd before her separated giving her clear view of Ashley. She was standing there looking super sexy and confident, yet cute and vulnerable at the same time.

It was an impossible combination. Impossible for anyone except Ashley Davies.

"I love you," Ashley said, keeping her eyes on the blonde.

"I love you," she repeated again.

"Ashley," Spencer whispered barely, moving towards the girl.

"I love you," Ashley said again, her voice breaking a little.

"Ashley, don't," Spencer said, shaking her head, but unable to stop pressing onward toward Ashley.

"I love you," Ashley said, letting the tears fall.

"I…I don't believe you," Spencer managed, a few feet in front of the girl.

"I love you," whispered Ashley, straining with everything she had left to not turn her gaze away from Spencer. She wanted her to see it all. Her pain, her longing, her sorrow, her love. She'd let her see it all.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Spencer asked, still keeping her distance. She'd walked all that way and couldn't take the two steps that would close the gap between them. It seemed to be a pattern with them.

"Tell me you don't love me Spence," Ashley said, with a conviction that didn't match the way she looked. She looked desperate but that statement was uttered with confidence.

"I…I…of course, I love you Ashley," Spencer said, not caving, not yet. "I love all of my friends."

Ashley swallowed, realizing the next move could be risky. Spencer's girlfriend was about ten seconds away from jumping on her and Spencer could laugh at her and tell her she was crazy, but that wouldn't happen. How could it? They were meant to be.

"Okay," Ashley started, taking a breath and a step forward. "I'm still in love with you Spencer," she said, barely, but she said it. She took another step forward, shakily reaching out to grab Spencer's hands. Not surprised at all when Spencer let her.

"Why are you telling me all of this Ashley?" the other girl whispered.

"I'm telling you all of this because it's true. And I should have told you when you asked me to choose. But now you know. And I don't want you to have to do anything about it. We can close the book on us forever if you just tell me…tell me you're not in love with me Spencer."

It seemed like the air was sucked out of the room. Everyone held their breath in suspense and whatever happened would break them of their collective catatonic state. But they couldn't breathe, or move, or blink until something happened. What? Nobody knew. Nobody except Spencer and Ashley.

"Let me go," Spencer said, pushing Ashley's hands away.

Okay, maybe just Spencer.

Ashley felt the air leave her lungs. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She felt the hot tears spill over.

"I can't believe you would pull something like this. In front of everyone," Spencer said, moving back a bit.

"I…" started Ashley.

"No, I'm talking okay," Spencer asserted, effectively silencing her. "I mean," she paused trying to organize her thoughts. "You come in here telling me that you love me." She raked her right hand through her hair taking a look around. "And," she spoke up, eyes flashing at Laura. "And you tell me all of this in front of my girlfriend. I mean, I have a girlfriend Ashley."

"I know but…" Ashley started, determination arising again within her.

"No, no buts. Girl. Friend," Spencer said, hammering the words through. Ashley returned her eyes to the floor. "I have a girlfriend Ashley and she's someone I really care about."

Laura flashed Spencer a genuine smile, even though she was a minute or two from whipping Ashley's ass. Spencer returned the smile, her eyes getting teary.

"Then you tell me to tell you I'm not in love with you," Spencer continued, sighing. Ashley's eyes rose to meet hers. "But, I can't tell you that, because it wouldn't be true."

"What?" Ashley whispered.

"What?!" Brandon asked, loudly.

"I am still in love with you Ashley," Spencer said, again.

"What?" asked Brandon, using squeaky voice this time.

Ashley took a tentative step forward. "Say it again," she whispered, looking at Spencer.

"I'm," Spencer started, smiling, shyly at first. "I'm still in love with you."

Ashley smiled too, her nose crinkling in the process.

"Say it again," she said, huge grin on her face.

Spencer laughed, launching herself into Ashley. "I'm in love with you Ashley Davies," she cried, wrapping her arms around the brunette, hugging her with everything she had.

"What the hell?!" That was all they heard before Laura, too, launched herself at Ashley, although, obviously without the same intentions. It was pretty uneventful though, as she tripped over Glen's outstretched foot. He'd swear later that he hadn't meant too, but they all think he did.

He probably did.

"Laura," Aiden started, pulling the girl up. "I think you should calm down. No offense and all but we're all Ashley's friends here and if we have to choose sides, we will."

"This is bull," she yelled, looking past Aiden. "Spencer, what are you doing?"

Spencer extricated herself from Ashley's arms and went over to Laura. The crowd sort of inched in. Privacy was obviously not an option.

"I'm sorry Laura," Spencer said. "I really am." She really was.

"I thought you loved me," she murmured. It was kind of heartbreaking.

Only kind of.

"I…I did. But, I'm in love with Ashley. I think I always have been," Spencer said as honestly as she could. The girl at least deserved some honesty. I mean, she was getting dumped…in front of a crowd.

Laura just nodded.

"I know this is…well, I don't really I have a right to be asking this. But, can we be friends?" asked Spencer nervously.

"I could try," Laura answered as honestly as she could. She sighed. "I think I'm gonna take off though." They all watched her leave and as soon as the door closed….

"Can we hug you guys now please?" begged Aiden, expressing the group's sentiment.

"You guys…" Spencer said, shaking her head and smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

**Love and Basketball**

Tasha was almost finished washing her hands when someone appeared behind her in the mirror.

"What did you do to me?"

"It was fairly obvious Madison," Tasha replied, rolling her eyes. Rolling her eyes was like her favorite thing to do.

"I meant," started Madison, stepping forward, placing a tentative hand on Tasha's waist. "What did you _do_ to me?"

"What are you doing?" Tasha asked as Madison moved to stand in front of her, her brown eyes flashing.

"I can't get you out of my head," Madison whispered, stepping closer. Tasha watched as Madison's hand gripped her waist tightly. "We should totally get it on," she growled and Tasha's eyes flew up to meet hers.

The voice registered immediately, "Ashley?"

"Are you surprised?" Ashley said, tilting her head to the side, grinning. "You shouldn't be. You totally want me." Ashley wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling Tasha closer.

"No I don't," Tasha said, but couldn't force Ashley off of her. Her arms were completely motionless, though she was trying to move them.

"You so do," said the blonde, pulling back to look at her. 'What the hell?' Her blue eyes were blazing, her smile brilliant.

"Not anymore I don't,"

"Oh really," Spencer said, releasing her and stepping back. "Well then, who do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms with a smirk. All the girls showed up at her sides, coming out of the smoke, wearing that same smirk. Madison, Ashley, Spencer, Kyla…Kyla?!

"I…I don't know," Tasha replied, looking over her options.

"We think you do," Madison said cheekily.

"It's rather apparent," Kyla agreed, inspecting her nails.

"Well, would any of you like to enlighten me?"

"I shall do it," said a booming voice, rather valiantly. Aiden appeared and they parted to allow him entry. The light illuminated him from behind and he strode confidently towards her, stopping mere inches away from her.

"For you m'lady," he said, producing some flowers from…well, nowhere apparently.

"Dennison, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's me. You want me."

Tasha awoke with a start. 'Okay, where the hell did that come from?' she thought.

--

"On or off-campus?" Ashley asked, rifling through the different college applications Spencer had received.

"I really have to get out of this house," Spencer said, gesturing to her bedroom. "I think I'll stay in the dorms."

"Well, I'm getting an apartment as soon as I'm eighteen baby," Ashley said, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Are you going to school?" Spencer had to ask the rhetorical question.

"Wasn't planning on it," Ashley said, turning back to Spencer, making a disgusted face.

"Ash –"

"Before you _Ashley_ me, I have a plan," Ashley said, holding up a hand as if to stave off execution.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm going to be a music producer,"

Spencer looked shocked, then amused. "Where did that come from?"

Ashley looked appalled. "Spence, I'm a music freak and I already have my first artist," Ashley gloated.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you?"

"That would be the natural conclusion but no, not me,"

"Who then?"

"Brandon,"

"Brandon?" Spencer asked.

"Uh yeah, Spence. That boy can sing and dance his ass off,"

"Brandon? Brandon Harper?" Spencer asked, blankly this time.

"Spencerrrr," Ashley groaned. "He's really good."

"I…I...he just never mentioned it to me," Spencer said, shrugging. "Wait, how did you know?"

"One night, when you ditched me and Tasha for Laura," she grimaced and Spencer rolled her eyes. "He came over and we had a jam session in my room. Tasha's pretty good on the drums."

Spencer looked astounded. "So…Brandon can sing."

"And Dance," Ashley nodded. "So, you can go to college and do the Freud thing while your super hot girlfriend blows up the music charts," Ashley said, opening up her arms to allow Spencer to fall into them.

"You are so conceited," Spencer said, rolling Ashley over onto her back.

"It's partly your fault," Ashley grinned as Spencer situated herself so that she was straddling her.

"How do you figure?" she asked pressing her body into Ashley's.

"Well… when I say I'm the hottest person on the planet you don't deny it," Ashley grinned, stealing a quick kiss.

Spencer chuckled, "Well if you're the hottest person on the planet what does that make me?"

Ashley thought about it. "Runner up?" She guessed, leaning in for another kiss.

"I don't think so," Spencer said, pulling back.

"Umm, tie?" she tried again, only to be thwarted once more.

"Psh. Not even," Spencer said. "And you only have one more guess so you'd better get it right."

Ashley concentrated really hard this time, before brightening. "The most beautiful girl in the universe," she said softly, watching Spencer cheeks redden in the process. She leaned down and captured her lips with her own. "Bingo," Spencer mumbled into her mouth.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Good grief," Ashley mumbled, breaking away. At least Paula had caught on to the whole knocking thing.

"Come in,"

"Spencer, dinner time," she said curtly, glaring at Ashley. "Good night Ashley."

Ashley just glared right back, not moving until she had left the doorway.

--

Ashley, Spencer, Tasha, and Chelsea were hanging out near the basketball courts as Brandon and Aiden shot some hoops.

"So, what color outfit am I going to have to buy this kid, Chels?" Ashley asked.

She was lounging on one of their blankets, her head lying in Spencer's lap. The blonde lazily stroked her hair.

"Not telling Ashley," Chelsea said, laughing at her friend's impatience.

"Enough already Chelsea. Usually when people keep the baby's sex a secret it's from themselves, not their friends and family," Tasha said.

"Wow," Ashley marveled, sitting up and looking at Tasha. "Are we in agreement about something? Let me call Uncle Satan to see if hell just froze over."

"Ash," Spencer giggled, playfully shoving her girlfriend while Tasha and Chelsea just laughed.

"What?" Ashley asked, trying to hold her laughter in. "I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

The basketball nearly hit Ashley's head but Tasha was there to intercept it.

"Nice save Harper," Aiden said, jogging up to retrieve the errant ball.

"Just keep the ball on the court or I'll have to come out there and school you," Tasha shot back, gunning him a pass.

"Psh. Like you could," Aiden alleged, completely dismissing her.

"Uh, man…you do not want to do that," Brandon cautioned, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"What? It's true. Girls can't play ball. At least not better than guys," Aiden said, watching as Tasha's eyes narrowed at him. "And definitely not better than this guy," he added smugly.

"You'd better watch it Dennison. You might get your feelings hurt," the girl said, standing up.

"You talk a good game for somebody wearing a skirt," he kept up, sounding like a jerk but not really caring. The look Tasha was giving him was such a turn on.

"That's it. Game on," Tasha practically growled, walking past Aiden and making sure to shoulder-check him hard. "Brandon, get my bag."

"You're gonna regret this dude," Brandon stated ruefully, walking away, barely able to keep the smirk off of his face.

--

"Are they really gonna play?" Ashley asked, absolutely loving this.

"Looks like it," Chelsea answered as Clay sat down next to her.

"Glen's on his way, I think. I said Aiden, Tasha, and basketball and the line went dead," he said, rubbing the girl's back a little.

"Did I miss anything?" Kyla asked, excitedly scooting in next to Spencer and Ashley.

"Just warm-ups little sis," Ashley said.

"Your sister wasn't missing a shot man," Clay said, bumping Brandon's shoulder.

"She's not gonna," Brandon said, smugly. "Man this is gonna be great," he squealed, as the rest just chuckled.

The word got out about seventh period about the game. And by 9th the entire school was assembled in the gym's bleachers ready to see Aiden "get it on" with a girl. Glen made it just in time, huffing and puffing.

"What's the matter with you?" Spencer asked as he sat down with the group. Pointless question really, especially when Madison made her presence known, looking all frazzled and disheveled.

"Never mind."

--

Aiden and Tasha approached half-court as the school's referee went over the rules with them.

The rules were simple:

Half-court game to ten points.

Winner's outs.

Winner has to take the game by two points.

Basic rules of basketball apply.

All baskets worth 1 point. Three pointers are worth 2.

Once that was all sorted out Aiden and Tasha squared off with each other again.

"Ready Harper,"

"Bring it Dennison,"

"I'll let you have the ball first. You know, so you at least have a chance to score,"

"Don't need it, Dennison. It's your ball,"

Aiden walked the ball up and Tasha pressed him… at first.

"I knew you wanted me," Aiden cooed as Tasha aggressively played defense.

She stepped off a bit and he took the shot. A three-pointer. 2-0 Dennison.

Aiden got the ball back and took another quick three-pointer before Tasha could set her defense. 4-0 Dennison.

--

"Dude," Ashley hissed at Brandon. "What is your sister doing?"

Brandon shushed her, that stupid smile still on his face. "Just wait a minute."

--

She checked the ball to him and he showed off a bit, doing some fancy dribbling and she let him for a while…before she stole the ball.

She dribbled it back out instead of taking it in for an easy lay-up.

"Take the lay-up!" Glen yelled from the crowd. He really wanted to see Aiden lose. He was still harboring some pent-up anger from what happened at prom.

"Looking for something," Tasha coyly stated as Aiden approached her.

He tried for the ball but she just pulled away. "Did I say you could touch?"

He reached again but she burned him this time, crossing him over. He fell on his ass, looking on as she took the ball in for an easy lay-up. The crowd roared as Tasha walked back over to Aiden helping him up.

Aiden held the ball before checking it, staring at her. "That's not happenin' again."

"Check the ball, Dennison," Tasha replied, bored, rolling her eyes.

He did. She jacked up a shot about five paces behind the three point line. All net. 4-3 Dennison.

--

"She only gets two points for that shot," scoffed Ashley. "But she shot it from like, outside of the gym."

"It's still a two-pointer, Ash," Glen explained absent-mindedly. He was still a little shocked himself.

"Basketball's stupid," grumbled Ashley.

"Baby, watch the game," Spencer said, re-lacing her fingers with Ashley's.

--

The game was getting a little out of hand. Tasha was handing it to Aiden up 7-4 now.

"Come on Dennison, play D," Tasha said, practically showing him the ball. She was doing a little showboating of her own, but she was way better at it. She did a hesitation dribble on him and was surprised when the referee intervened.

"Traveling violation," he said, taking the ball from Tasha and handing it to Aiden.

"What?!"

--

"What?!" Brandon mimicked, from the stands.

"What happened?" asked Clay.

"He called her for steps," Brandon practically whined, huffily sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Bullshit call ref!" Glen yelled.

--

"That's a stupid call," Tasha said, challenging the referee.

"You lifted your pivot foot,"

"I did not,"

"Mr. Dennison, it's your ball," the ref said, handing the ball to Aiden.

"I don't want it," Aiden said, tossing the ball to Tasha.

"I don't need your pity Dennison," Tasha grumbled, catching the basketball.

"No pity. It was a bullshit call. Your ball Tasha," Aiden said, getting ready to play defense.

"Whatever kid. It's your funeral," the referee grumbled, stepping away.

Tasha just stared at Aiden for a while.

"C'mon Harper. Let's play," the boy said.

A couple of minutes and a few shots later the game had gotten closer – 10-10 all to be exact. Next point was probably going to be game point and it was Tasha's ball. She was dribbling the ball up the court with Aiden draped over her. His competitive nature had completely kicked in now and he was more aggressive with his defense. Tasha tried to back him down but he was stronger than her and his forearm just dug into her lower back whenever she tried. She pulled back a bit and he swiped at the ball, missing it entirely but totally catching her left boob. She froze, as did he.

"Oops," he said with a sheepish grin.

She grinned too, to her surprise, but that was gonna cost him. She put up a three-pointer and he jumped trying to block the shot, completely falling into her. They ended up on the floor, Tasha on her ass and Aiden on his back, in between her legs, both watching the shot catch the bottom of the net on the way through. 12-10 Harper.

The crowd cheered and they all rushed over to congratulate Tasha.

"Awesome shot, T" Brandon said, running over and lifting Tasha off of the ground.

Kyla semi-pummeled her when she got over. "Too awesome," she said, grinning and giving Tasha a congratulatory hug.

"Out of the way I gotta go rub this in Aiden's face," Glen said, tossing a 'congratulations' over his shoulder.

"You were amazing Tasha," Spencer beamed, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, you so totally rock for kicking Aiden's ass and then making him fall on it," Ashley said, surprisingly giving Tasha a hug. "Wow, but you're totally ripe. Hit the showers pronto."

"Thanks Ash," Tasha said, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good game, Tasha," Aiden said, humbled, sweaty, but smiling.

"Thanks Aiden," Tasha said, smiling too. "You too."

"What the…did you guys just call each other by each other's names? What's up with that?" asked Brandon.

Tasha just shrugged and she and Aiden held gazes until he walked out of the gym.


	18. Chapter 18

**Change: It's the only constant**

"I love white chocolate frappucinos," Tasha said, taking another long sip of the Starbucks creation. Her eyes rolled back slightly and Spencer chuckled.

"I can tell," Spencer joked, re-lacing her fingers with Ashley's.

"Hey Tasha." A girl they didn't know walked by their table.

"Hi," Tasha said, knitting her eyebrows.

"What's up," greeted another guy.

"Hello," Tasha said, now looking at Spencer and Ashley. "What's the deal?"

"Don't ask me," Ashley said, with a shrug. Then, "Maybe they've got a picture of you naked."

The color drained from Tasha's face.

"Ash, cut it out," Spencer said, laughing at their friend. "She's kidding Tash."

"She'd better be,"

"Hey guys," Aiden greeted, walking over looking odd. Was he…nervous?

"Hey Aiden," Spencer and Ashley greeted at the same time, then laughed at themselves.

Aiden rolled his eyes at them then turned his attention to Tasha. "I actually wanted to talk to you, Tasha."

"Okay…"

"Um…in private?" he asked, and Spencer politely stepped away, pulling a reluctant Ashley with her.

"Aww, Spence. I wanna hear," whined Ashley.

"Come on, we'll make out some," Spencer said, tugging her along.

"What's this about Dennison?" Tasha asked, shaking her head at her friends. Gross they were.

"I was kind of…um…hoping…"

The stuttering caught Tasha's attention. She looked around for a minute. It appeared that this scene was of interest to a lot of people. Her sudden popularity now made a lot of sense.

"What's up?" she asked, in a softer tone than she usually uses.

"I've got tickets to the Lakers game -"

"You've got tickets to the Lakers game?" Tasha excitedly interrupted. "You're kidding right?"

Aiden smiled. "No, and I was thinking that maybe we could… go together?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," the boy said, shrugging a bit.

"Oh my God." Tasha almost hugged him, but she stopped herself.

"So, I can pick you up on Friday? Let's say about 5 o'clock?"

"Great," Tasha said, beaming.

"Great," Aiden echoed, smiling right back.

"Thanks Aiden," Tasha said, hesitating just a second before giving him a hug.

"No problem," he whispered in her ear as they embraced.

--

"So, what's up?" Spencer asked as Tasha re-joined them.

"I think Aiden asked me out," Tasha stated slowly, a perplexed look on her face. "And I think I accepted."

"What?!"

"Tasha," Ashley started, apparently needing to point something out to the girl. "You're gay."

"I know." Tasha sat down heavily in the chair.

"And Aiden's not a girl, even though he acts like one," Ashley further explained.

"Again, I know. I'm probably just over-reacting. He didn't really say it was a date."

"Oh, if he asked you out in private, it's a date," Ashley let her know.

"Why'd you accept?" Spencer asked, still confused.

"I don't know. I like the Lakers and he's not as annoying as he used to be. I don't know. It's like, ever since that basketball game he's been almost pleasant to me," Tasha tried to explain. "He's not bad to look at either," she added with a shrug, blushing slightly.

"Do you…do you like him?" Ashley asked with caution. She didn't want to seem like she cared too much but…even after all the crap…Aiden was still like a brother to her and she didn't want him to be screwed over by anyone.

"I…I think I might," Tasha said, scrunching up her nose and blushing deeply now.

"Okay, but what about Katie?" asked Spencer.

"Who?"

"Kay – tee?"

"Who the he…_oh_, Katie. As in the girl I occasionally sleep with Katie? Yeah, that's no big deal," Tasha waved her hand.

"Well, you guys seemed serious,"

"You and Ash are serious, Spencer. Me and Katie are the exact opposite. We're…trivial."

"That's harsh Tash,"

"What? It's a mutual triviality," Tasha justified, smiling a little because she knew Spencer didn't really like her random sex thing. "We're fuck buddies."

"How romantic," Spencer dryly commented.

--

A few days later…

"Alone at last," Ashley said, falling backwards into her bed as the other girl opened her bedroom door.

Spencer closed the door and pressed her back against it. "Are you sure about that?"

"About what?" the brunette asked, sitting up.

"Being alone," Spencer said, walking over to sit on the bed. "Every time we get a minute alone, someone interrupts us."

"You're right," the other girl said, as if just realizing this. "I know." She took out her cell phone and put it on silent, then did the same with Spencer's. She must've thought of something else though because she called her sister. "Hey Ky…yeah, I'm home. Do me a favor?...Unless the house catches fire or somebody dies, do _not_ come into my room…yeah, penalty of death…okay…okay…and keep everyone else away too…yeah, she's here….yeah, normally she would be the only exception…okay…okay…_okay_, hanging up now Ky….oh, you ass, (Kyla was purposely trying to keep her on the phone) bye."

Ashley turned back to Spencer. "I love a girl who takes initiative."

"I see," Ashley said, draping her arms around Spencer, pulling her closer. "What are some other qualities you love about a girl?"

Spencer climbed up onto her, straddling the girl's waist and Ashley made herself more comfortable on the pillows. "Well, I love a confident girl. Who is who she is and doesn't give a damn what anybody thinks."

"Interesting," Ashley drawled as the blonde's hands moved down to caress the skin under the hem of her t-shirt. "What else?"

Spencer brought her head down to the other girl's ear; her breath hot against the side of her face. "I love a girl who moans when I kiss her right… here," she said, kissing the spot on Ashley's neck that always elicits a guttural moan. Just like this time.

"Yeah, just like that," she mumbled, smiling into the brunette's neck. She felt Ashley's hands drift from her back to her ass to squeeze slightly. Spencer's hands started unbuckling the studded belt that held up Ashley's jeans. Once it was unfastened she worked to remove said jeans, pushing them down past her knees while kissing her. Ashley kicked them off the rest of the way and Spencer's hand traveled back upwards to play with the waistband of Ashley's underwear. She spied a look at them and smiled into the kiss she was sharing with Ashley as another thing she loved about this girl crossed her mind. She pulled away slightly, smiling at Ashley's confused look.

"I also love a girl who wears Scooby-Doo underwear," she said, watching as Ashley's face broke into a smile that mirrored her own.

"I didn't look when I put them on," Ashley said. "I was too preoccupied with coming to see you."

"Is that right?" Spencer grinned.

"Yeah, just like alw…" Ashley's trailed off into a gasp as Spencer's fingers caught her off-guard. She stroked Ashley slowly, feeling the fire start up within both of them.

"Damn Spence," Ashley breathed, pawing at Spencer to pull her closer. Spencer obliged, lowering her lips to Ashley's and kissing her with a passion. She started to pick up the pace, angling her palm so that she rubbed Ashley exactly the right way with every thrust. The other girl had given up on kissing. She had to breathe somehow. Spencer buried her face in Ashley's neck – licking, kissing, and sucking, occasionally coming up to her ear to coax her further into oblivion.

"C'mon," Spencer prodded, feeling Ashley pulse beneath her. "C'mon Ash. Come for me."

"Oh my God," Ashley whispered, her chest constricted beyond measure. "Spencer," she managed to stutter out before she tumbled over the edge, tightening her grip around Spencer before she went slack. The blonde slowly removed her fingers, brushing Ashley's sweat soaked hair away from her face.

Ashley calmed herself enough to grab Spencer and kiss her hard. A few minutes passed and she finally pulled away completely breathless.

"Hey beautiful," Spencer said, smiling.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Ashley asked, a serious look plastered on her face.

Spencer looked down at herself and Ashley attacked her, pinning her to the bed. "Allow me," she said, grinning lasciviously.

Good times.

--

DING DONG

"Brandon," Kyla said, opening the door.

"Where's your sister?" he asked, barging past her.

"She's upstairs," the girl replied, a bit perplexed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't reach Spencer. She's not answering her cell phone and she's not at home. I thought she'd be here but Ash isn't answering her phone either," Brandon said in exasperation.

Kyla couldn't help but smile.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Spencer is upstairs,"

He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm to halt his progression.

"She's upstairs with her girlfriend and not answering her phone," Kyla said, willing the light bulb to go off for him. "You do the math."

The pieces fell into place and he got a dumb look on his face. "Maybe I should still go," he said, with a silly little grin.

"You go and you die. Sister's orders not mine. What was so monumental that you needed to track down Spencer anyway?" Kyla asked, walking him into the living room.

"Oh." Brandon sighed, slumping into the nearest sofa. "My sister and Aiden are 'talking' and I'm not a big fan of that."

"Your sister…Tasha?" Kyla asked, joining him on the sofa.

"That would be my sister,"

"But isn't Tasha -" started Kyla.

"Gay," finished Brandon. "That's what she told us when she came out. Maybe the fine print said something about an expiration date."

"And she can't stand Aiden,"

"Apparently the basketball game changed all of that," Brandon grumbled.

"That's…strange, but stranger things have happened. And if Aiden hooks up with your sister that will have been three gay women he's been with,"

"Been with? Ugh, I don't wanna hear that,"

"I thought I heard the doorbell," Ashley said, walking into the living room freshly showered.

"Hey Ash," Brandon said. "Where's your better half?"

"Sleeping," she answered with a shrug. "Tuckered out."

"I bet." The boy chuckled.

"Seriously, Ash," Kyla looked a little impressed. "Four hours?"

"What?" Ashley said, trying not to grin.

"Four hours!" Brandon said incredulously. "Really?! Wow…just wow."

"Guess what?" asked Kyla of Ashley.

"What?"

"Aiden and Tasha are 'talking'," said Kyla, waiting for Ashley's reaction.

Ashley just stared at her. "This thing is getting weirder and weirder. I'm starting to think Aiden's just attracted to gay girls."

"That's what I said,"

"Yeah, what's with that? I mean, that's gotta mean he acts like a chick or something right?" Brandon asked, a little more sourly than he meant to.

"Brandon's not too big on the whole Aiden Tasha thing," Kyla explained, taking notice Ashley's confused look.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You guys did fight over Madison and all," Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't remind me," Brandon murmured, embarrassed. "It's not one of the highlights of my life."

"Yeah, there are much better women to be fighting over," the older sister said, pointedly looking at Kyla.

Kyla blushed and Brandon nervously pulled at his pants while Ashley chuckled. "How about I order us a pizza?" she offered, leaving the pair alone in what was now uncomfortable silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Tongue-Tied**

"You're mean,"

"I am not,"

"What you did to that kid was mean. He was just looking at me,"

"He can find his own woman to stare at,"

"Who says I'm your woman?"

"That's right. I'm _your_ biatch," Aiden said.

"Damn right," Tasha said, laughing. He could be amusing at times. "And don't you forget it."

"Aiden. Tash."

The pair turned to see some girl their age standing at the corner of their booth. She wore a rueful smile and a lethal expression. "What's up?"

"Karen," Aiden and Tasha said in unison.

"Hold up," Aiden said, looking at the other girl. "You know Karen?"

"Uh, yeah," Tasha said, like it was obvious. "You know Karen?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, a weird look crossing his face.

--

"We both slept with her," Tasha said, pacing in Ashley's bedroom. She looked on helplessly as Kyla, Spencer, and Ashley all dissolved into laughter.

"Wow," Kyla said, trying to wrap her head around the current situation and the one she'd witnessed just ten minutes prior. More on that later.

"And it just gets weirder after that. She starts flirting with _both_ of us and then she starts making all these comments about how good we were in bed with her," Tasha went on, shivering slightly as a particular comment came to the forefront of her memory.

"Sounds like she wanted a three-way," Ashley offered from her bed, which she was sharing with Kyla… and Spencer.

"You think?" Tasha asked, honestly going over that thought process in her mind, making her stop pacing for a minute. "Whatever, it's just…that was an awkward situation. And after she left Aiden started acting all weird."

"What did he do?" Spencer asked, watching as Tasha started pacing again.

"He was being all nice and crap…not at all like him. And I don't like it. He was really pissing me off and not in the good way. Like, we function best when he's on my nerves but it's in a good way. And I really hated that that girl had seen him naked," Tasha finished in a string of thoughts that didn't really go together; except the last one. The last one caught the attention of the girls and they just watched, waiting for Tasha to put two and two together.

"What?" Tasha barked, finally looking at the slowly grinning faces. "What the hell are you three hens about to start cackling about now? Okay, no. I'm not. I'm _so_ not."

"You _so_ are," said Spence, laughing and pulling Tasha onto the bed.

"I'm not jealous so you can forget it. All of you," the taller girl said, matter-of-factly. "I have better things to do than sit around and be jealous over some jockstrap with…"

"Amazing blue eyes," Spencer interrupted.

"And silky soft hair," Kyla added.

"And a peanut for a brain," Ashley joined in. "Wait, that's not a good one."

Tasha snickered, "It's probably the most accurate."

"Okay, one crisis identified. It's time to move onto the next," Kyla said, glancing at her sister and moving off of the bed for her own safety.

"What's next?" Tasha asked.

"Well," Kyla started, feeling that there was enough distance between her and Ashley. "Before you got here I was totally trying to help Ash un-cuff Spencer from the bed." She managed to get the remainder out before Ashley could cover her mouth.

"Kyla, you're dead," Ashley said, letting her go because there was no point now really.

"Are you serious?" Tasha asked, looking at Ashley and Spencer.

"We tried to but the catch is jammed or something," Spencer said, removing the pillow she was hiding it under.

Tasha doubled over in laughter, not doing much to help her friend.

"Tasha it's not funny," Spencer whined. "What if we have to call the emergency people and everyone finds out that I called 911 because my girlfriend handcuffed me to her bed." Spencer was on the verge of tears.

"Oh man," Tasha said, looking at Spencer wide-eyed. "Your mom could find out."

Spencer's pout got about ten times poutier.

"C'mon," Ashley said, working the cuffs again. "Maybe if we wiggle it right."

"Well, Spence did say you had magic fingers," Tasha said.

Spencer gasped.

"Oh my God," Tasha gasped out, being overly dramatic. "Did I just say that?"

"You are the suckiest best friend," Spencer grumbled, narrowing her eyes at Tasha as Kyla giggled.

"But you love me anyway," Tasha said, moving to help Ashley.

"The. Suckiest," the blonde clarified.

--

"I think they're upstairs," Aiden said, leading Brandon up to Ashley's room.

"No, put your finger right…uh…there, right there,"

"Ow, Ash, that hurt,"

"Sorry baby, how's that?"

"Better,"

"Am I moving this the right way?"

"Ky, you're doing it wrong. You've got to turn it this way. Use your thumb,"

"Got it,"

"Shit, this is too tight…"

Aiden inched the bedroom door open, peeking inside.

"What…um…are you ladies doing?"

"Nothing," Tasha said, jumping in front of Spencer, blocking the boys' view.

"Sounded kinda dirty," Brandon muttered, blinking, getting his bearings back.

"Gross, Brandon," Tasha said, trying to come up with a lie quickly. "We're just…it's girl stuff. You can leave."

"Spencer," Aiden asked, amused, craning to look over Tasha. "Are you handcuffed to the bed?"

Spencer just groaned, raising her confined hand in defeat.

Aiden could not _not_ laugh and Tasha really tried to hold it in but when she went so did the rest of the room sans Spencer…and Ashley, 'cause, well, if she laughed there was no way in hell there'd be a repeat performance.

"Help please?" she asked and the boys took either side of the bracelet, pulling them apart with ease.

"I'm free," said Spencer, jumping up from the bed, rubbing her now irritated wrist. "And I'm not talking to any of you," she sniffed, walking out of the room. Ashley followed behind her, laughing silently.

"Aww, Spence," Tasha said. "Come on that was classic."

"We should've gotten a picture," Aiden said.

"Like, duh," Kyla stated, producing her phone and the snapshot of Spencer pulling at her constraints.

"Classic," Tasha whooped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Break Out**

Glen almost choked on his apple as he laughed.

"Glen," Spencer reprimanded. "Mouth closed."

"Aww, get off my back…MOM," he said.

"Monkey boy," Aiden called out to Brandon. "Still like bananas?" he asked tossing the fruit to Brandon.

"They're my fave," Brandon replied, ready to tear into the fruit.

"Me too," Kyla said, wiggling her eyebrows a bit.

"Okay, you two," Ashley started, rapping her knuckles on the table. "No sexual innuendo while we're eating."

Now it was Brandon's turn to choke much to the amusement of the table.

"That goes for you two too," Glen said, pointing at Ashley and Spencer. "Just 'cause I'm cool with it doesn't mean I'm…cool…with it." He trailed off grimacing slightly.

"Whatever Glen," Spencer said, blushing slightly as Ashley just chuckled.

"Seriously," Glen started, choosing now to bring it up. "Mom's getting all anxious again. I think she knows something's up."

"Seriously," Spencer replied, a little mockingly. "I don't care. Nothing can keep me and Ash apart it seems," she concluded, giving Ashley a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw, this is awesome. All my friends are cool. I just ate a banana. And I aced my calc test. It's a great freakin' day you know," Brandon said, sitting back and folding his hands behind his head.

"Brandon," Madison called, sauntering over to him.

"God, why have thou forsaken me?" he asked the heavens, holding his hands skyward in mock anguish.

"I came over to see if you were still helping out with the renovations fundraiser this Friday," Madison asked.

"That's this Friday?" he asked.

"Yep,"

"I guess I have to. I did sign up, right?"

"Are you asking me or…"

"No, I did. So, I'll be there,"

"Okay. That's great. I hope you'll all be there too," Madison stated, her voice surprisingly lacking any sarcasm. Then she walked away.

"Was she…being serious?" Aiden asked.

"I don't…know. I think, maybe she was," Ashley said.

"In either case, you guys have to come. I'm singing,"

"Oh, I am so going now," Kyla said, getting up as the bell sounded, signaling the rest of her day.

"Count us in," Spencer said, quashing Ashley's subsequent objection with a pointed look.

"We'll all be there bro," Aiden spoke for the group as they disbanded to finish the school day.

--

**Later that night, at the Carlins' House**

"So Brandon," Paula started, putting some finishing touches on the evening's dinner. "I hear you're going to be performing at the benefit."

"You heard right, Mrs. C," he replied, rocking on his heels.

"That must be very exciting,"

Spencer's cell phone rang and she left the room to answer it. 'Ashley,' she mouthed to Brandon and he nodded discreetly.

"Can you and Tasha help me set the table?" Paula asked, grabbing a stack of dishes from the cupboard.

"Sure Mrs. C," Tasha said, grabbing the plates Paula handed her.

"No problem," Brandon added politely.

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with my daughter Brandon," Paula ventured.

"I guess so," Brandon said, not quite getting where the conversation was going. "Not more than usual," he added, wondering if this was some sort of Ashley third-degree angle.

"I know you have and I want you to know I'm perfectly fine with it," Paula said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Tasha stalled for a moment with the plates but recovered quickly.

"Uh…you are?"

"Of course," Paula said, further perplexing the boy. "I'm just glad Spencer's dating again. And such a handsome young man as well."

Tasha tried very hard not to start laughing as Brandon nearly dropped the vegetables he was placing on the table.

"We're…um…" Brandon started but Spencer bounding down the stairs cut him off.

"Mom, can Ashley come over for dinner?" Spencer asked, hopeful but not really. After all, she did know her mom.

"Um…Spencer," started Brando, wary. "I don't-"

"I don't see why not. Tell her to come on over hon. The more the merrier," Paula said, placing the rolls on the table.

"Okay," Spencer squealed. She didn't know or care what was going on with her mom. Ashley was invited and that was fine with her.

"Hey hon, ask her if she wants to bring her sister and that other young man, Aiden!"

"'kay Mom!" Spencer practically screeched from upstairs.

"Okay," Brandon held, turning to his sister. "This can not be good."

"For you, no," started Tasha, barely containing a smirk. "For me, hell yes."

The dinner turned out to be a small gala. Along with the regular Carlin clan there were seven additions: Ashley (of course), Kyla and Aiden _could_ make it, Chelsea was becoming a regular as well as Tasha, Brandon was the only one who hadn't been before, and Madison (last minute invite of Glen's).

Everyone was getting settled in for prayers when Paula asked Brandon to bless the table.

"Uh…me?" he asked.

"It's kind of a tradition to let our visitor bless the food and since you're the only one who hasn't eaten with us, the honor is bestowed upon you," Paula explained.

Brandon just sighed. Like he could say no to that. "Okay, let's hold hands."

"Um…We are gathered here today…to eat dinner…and we ask you, Oh God…to bless the food that Mrs. Carlin has prepared…um…and God, I would like to pray for more tolerance, and understanding, and forgiveness in the world…and I would like to pray that you let friends know that sometimes…other friends may do…or say… or not do or say….things they don't really mean…or they may not respond to questions quickly enough…okay, I think…yeah…that's it…Amen."

"Amen," was the collected, although somewhat confused, reply from around the table.

So dinner started and so did small talk. We can all see where this is going. There was footsie, stolen glances, whispers, and private jokes galore. Madison was even being civil, which was weird but appreciated. Yet, Paula felt left out. But instead of shutting up and letting it be like most parents do when surrounded by a room full of teenagers, she dove into the conversation head first.

"So, Spencer, are you going to see Brandon perform?"

"Yeah Mom," Spencer said, tearing her eyes away from Ashley. "We're all going."

"I meant, aren't you and he going together?"

It got quiet fast.

"Not…really. I'll be there. I mean, why would I?"

"It's okay sweetie," Paula said, laughing. "I know you two are together."

"You what?!" Spencer asked. Some laughed, some gasped, others just gawked.

"Yeah, about that…" started Brandon.

"Brandon told me," Paula said.

"No I didn't," Brandon said. Well, he squeaked it.

"Brandon?!" said Spencer.

"I didn't," Brandon insisted.

"Yes you did," Paula asserted.

"I did not. Spencer, I swear. She said it," he said.

"You didn't deny it," Paula said, calling him out.

Brandon stalled for a minute, "Not so much, no."

"Brandon?!"

"I was trying but then you came downstairs, and well… this happened," Brandon said, gesturing to the table.

"So you and Spencer are not dating?"

"No," Brandon said, "No." It got quiet for a while then…

"Why would you think I was dating Brandon anyway?"

"He's been around for the longest time. I just assumed,"

"I've been hanging out with Tasha for a long time too. Why wouldn't you think that I was with her?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Spencer,"

"I mean, since I'm gay, why would you assume that I was in relationship with a boy? Logic should lead you to Tasha," Spencer stated evenly and with surprising confidence.

"Uh, Spencer," Arthur tried to intervene for the first time.

"Why…why Tasha?" Paula asked, looking at the girl, eyes flashing. "Are you gay?"

"Huh?" Tasha stuttered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, making the table titter a bit.

"Not funny," Paula warned.

"I'm not with Tasha, Mom. I'm with Ashley," Spencer said, her conviction growing, especially since she was surrounded by friends.

"Not this again,"

"Yes Mom," Spencer said. "_This_ again."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal," Glen ventured, solidifying his position next to his sister.

"Ashley, leave my house…now,"

"If she goes then I go," Spencer said, standing defiant.

"Spence, you don't have to," Ashley whispered, not wanting her girlfriend to get in trouble.

"Well, if the gay people have to leave then I guess I should go too. Since that includes me," Tasha said, pushing her plate away. "Dinner was lovely, Mrs. Carlin."

"I guess that's me too then," Aiden said, standing up. "You know I'm all gay and all."

"Yeah," Kyla added, standing and smiling. "Why hide it anymore?"

Glen stood up too.

"Glen, where are you going?"

"I'm gay Mom," Glen said, barely able to keep a straight face. "Been that way forever."

Brandon stood.

"Not you too,"

"'Fraid so Mrs. C. I'm a flamer and Glen's my partner," said Brandon, with a wink.

"Oh God," Paula groaned, watching the kids file out of her house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Then Comes…**

"Oh my God, we are so getting in trouble for that," Clay said, shaking his head.

"I think she got it," Spencer said, falling further into Ashley's embrace.

They'd ended up at the beach, sitting under the stars.

"I'm just glad Aiden finally outed himself," Glen muttered before being body slammed into the sand.

"She was trying really hard not to laugh at the end," Kyla said. "Mrs. C was, I mean."

"I was trying really hard not to laugh during Brandon's prayer. I mean, what was that?" asked Ashley.

"It came from the heart," Brandon said, smiling.

"You sounded high," Kyla deadpanned.

"I was panicking. Then she played the whole you're dating Spencer card in front of everyone. Your mom lacks tact Spence," Brandon stated the obvious.

"Tell me about it. She completely caught me off-guard asking me if I was gay," Tasha said.

"Wait, are you gay?" Madison asked.

Tasha thought about it for a moment. "Why do you wanna know Madison?"

Madison blushed, burying her feet in the sand.

"Anyway, I honestly can't say now. With this thing I have going on with Aiden,"

"Someone call my name?" Aiden asked, looking over from under Glen's armpit.

"Yeah, but you can keep wrestling with your boyfriend," Ashley teased, which caused the boys to break away quickly.

"I don't think it matters anymore, what you call yourself I mean," Chelsea started, after contemplating it for a while. "You love who you love. That should be the end of it."

The group contemplated this.

"And…" Glen offered. "If you love everyone, you're a whore."

"_Glen,_" they groaned.

"Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we spill something?"

"Uh, no baby, what's -"

"Uh oh,"

"Chels?"

"I think my water just broke,"

--

"Oh hell, call an ambulance, Ashley!" Spencer barked at Ashley.

"Spencer, I am," Ashley said, holding her cell phone frantically yet not dialing. And she would call them - if she could just remember the number to 911 again.

"I can't find the car keys. Where are my car keys?" Brandon asked, frantically searching for his keys in the sand. Aiden, who was really panicking, didn't see him and just tripped over him, hitting the sand with a loud THUD.

"Ouch! Will you get off the ground?!"

"I'm looking for my car keys!"

"I have the keys Brandon," Tasha said, trying to calm the situation. "Remember you handed them to me before you decided to go skinny dipping."

"Got the car!" Glen yelled, blowing the horn at the gang.

Aiden and Clay carried Chelsea to the car, while the rest carried on like they were.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled, ripping the phone from her hand, and pressing numbers. "9-1-1."

"Oh,"

"Get in Spence!" Tasha yelled, waving at her dumb brother, Spencer, and Ashley to get in so they could trail Glen to the hospital.

--

"Are you happy now?" Arthur asked, a small grin threatening to play across his face.

Paula regarded him as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the jamb. "Those kids," she finally said, shaking her head.

"They've got a point Paula. You can't just go writing off every gay person you know. I mean those are great kids. Why should we care how or who they love?" Arthur said, dumbing down the night's lesson.

Paula's laughter bubbled up from inside her. "I almost fainted when Glen 'came out'," she said and Arthur laughed with her.

He walked over to the table and sat next to her. "It might be difficult for a while, to adjust to, but…"

"I know. I love our daughter and while I might not entirely approve of her choice I will at least try to understand it,"

"That's the girl I married," Arthur said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. The phone ringing startled the intimate moment.

"Wonder who that could be, huh?" he asked, getting up to retrieve the cordless phone.

--

"Why are they stopping?" Brandon asked as his sister slowed the car down because Glen was pulling over to the elbow. They watched as Aiden erupted from the back seat, up-chucking his entire meal on the side of the road.

"What's up?" Spencer asked, hopping out of Brandon's car before it fully stopped to see what the problem was.

Aiden managed to point back to the car while he continued to barf.

Spencer looked in the backseat. Chelsea was lying in front of Clay, legs wide, business showing and everything. No one should ever see that. Especially not Spencer. She fainted.

"Mom, we're on Route 420 a little ways down. The ambulance is coming but I think you could make it here quicker," Glen spoke into his cell phone, surprisingly calm.

Ashley rushed over when she saw Spencer eat the pavement, followed by Tasha, Kyla, and Brandon.

"Holy shit," Brandon said, looking into the back of the car and managing, just barely, not to lose his stomach.

"Okay, who here thinks they're calm enough to take orders from the ET?" Glen asked, the operator on the phone.

"E.T. as in extra-terrestrial?" Brandon asked, channeling Aiden or something.

"Emergency technician," Glen said.

"Clay should do it," Kyla said, solving the whole unfamiliarity thing.

"Clay looks like a deer caught in the headlights," Madison deadpanned. It was true.

"No volunteers?" Glen asked, one last time. "Fine, I'll do it," he resigned, throwing off his seat belt.

"No Ma'am, we don't have any clean towels around," Glen said, exasperated. "We're in a car remember?"

"I have some in the trunk," Tasha offered, racing off to retrieve them.

"Okay, I need something to prop her up, a pillow or something,"

"Here," Kyla offered, bunching up her jacket.

"Take mine too," Madison volunteered, now standing with the rest of the gang outside the car.

"Here's the towels,"

"Hey Ma'am, what do I do with the towels? ….okay…keep them handy, she'll tell me what to do with them when it's time…and water?"

"Some in the car," Brandon said, rushing off to retrieve it.

Spencer finally came to and Ashley helped her up. "What happened?"

"You fainted baby," Ashley explained.

"Oh God, Chelsea's having her baby," Spencer whispered, the noises around her finally making sense.

Aiden had finally stopped puking and was making his way back over to the bedlam.

"Hey, somebody get the flashlight out of the trunk," Glen said, wiping his brow. "I can't see a damn thing."

Spencer finally made herself of use and retrieved the flashlight. "Can you hold it Spence?" Glen asked, still listening to the instructions from the ET, the blood was kind of getting to him though.

"I don't think so Glen," Spencer said, trying to avoid looking into the car.

"Who thinks they can man the flashlight?"

"I got it," volunteered Tasha.

"Alright, we've got everything. What now Ma'am?"

_How dilated is she?_

"What's that?"

_Her cervix, son. The opening. How wide is it?_

"I don't know. It's pretty large right now,"

_Stick your fingers -_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…no,"

_Sir, you just need to tell me how many fingers you can fit in-_

"Look, something's coming out. I couldn't get my hand in there anyway,"

_Does it look like a head, or something else?_

"I think it's a head,"

"Certainly looks like it Glen," Tasha offered, only slightly sarcastic.

"It's a head,"

_Well, it's time then. I need you to grab those towels and give the mother the water_

"Hey, hand me the water and the towels," Glen semi-ordered, taking said objects from Kyla. "Here Clay, keep her hydrated. Chels, we're gonna start pushing now, okay?"

"Okay," she whimpered, sitting up more, with Clay supporting her.

"You're gonna push for five seconds, then I'll let you take a breather. Okay. Ready?"

Chelsea nodded.

"Push,"

Madison counted off the seconds and Chelsea's cries echoed into the night.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five,"

"Stop," said Glen.

"What do you see?" Tasha asked, peeking over him.

"A little tip of head," Glen said, well asked would be more accurate.

"Drink some water Chels," Clay said, holding the bottle to her lips.

"Where is Mom?" Spencer asked.

"Your brother's doing an excellent job," Ashley said, grimacing slightly as Madison started the count off again.

"Hey, that's a forehead," Glen said, smiling a little. They sort of crowded over to see.

"It's the cutest little piece of forehead I've ever seen," Brandon affirmed.

"I don't think…I can…do…anymore," Chelsea managed, breathlessly.

"You can Chels," Tasha said, convincingly. "You're completely doing it."

"Yeah Chels, almost done. I promise," Glen whispered, clearing away some of the blood and other stuff. "Ready?"

"Mm hmm," Chelsea managed, barely.

"Push,"

"One…two…three…four…five,"

"Stop," Glen said, supporting a full baby's head in his hands now. The tiny being was almost there. The little eyes almost visible.

"Oh my God," Ashley whispered, seeing the tiny creature.

"This is amazing," Aiden whispered, taking in the magic of the moment.

"Okay, Chels, I need you to push one more time," Glen said. "A big one for ten seconds. I'm gonna pull slightly with this one. Okay?"

Chelsea just nodded.

"Alright Mads, count em,"

"One…two…(eyes, nose)…three….four… (chin, shoulders)….five…. (chest)….six….(tummy)….seven….eight….(it's a boy, hell yes it's a boy)….nine….(legs)…ten…(toes)"

Glen wrapped the baby up in the towels, barely aware of the instructions. 'Smack him on the bottom,' he thought and the baby started howling after that. Glen wiped him down, clearing the stuff from his nose and eyes and he couldn't stop smiling or crying.

"It's a boy!" he burst out just as the ambulance pulled up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

"Isn't he adorable?" Spencer asked, pressing her face against the glass to get a closer look at the baby.

It was a pointless question really. Of course he was adorable.

"Spencer," Ashley whispered into her ear. "You're leaving nose prints on the glass."

"I'm glad that baby's ours," Aiden said, looking over the nursery. "The rest of these babies look kinda funny."

"Yeah, I was gonna say," Brandon said not prepared for the smack in the gut Kyla gave him. "Ow."

"You deserved that," she said. "All babies are adorable."

"Why are you lying?" Tasha asked.

"I'm not. All babies are cute,"

"Even that one," Madison asked, pointing at a particularly weird looking baby.

"Yes, Madison," Kyla said, rolling her eyes. "And don't point. It's rude."

"You must've been an ugly baby. Explains all the sympathy," Brandon said, totally expecting the smack in the gut this time.

"Guys, look, he's so little," Spencer said as Ashley tightened the grip around her waist. "When can we hold him?"

"Soon, they're still cleaning Chelsea up,"

"Hey hey hey," Glen said, bursting in through the doors. "Where's my nephew?"

"Well, if it isn't the man of the hour," Madison said, beaming at the new uncle. "Excellent work, back there."

"Oh that," the boy said, shrugging casually like it was something he did every day. He walked over to the nursery windows. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal. You totally surprised me man. All calm and collected," Aiden bragged.

"Yeah," Glen replied absent-mindedly. He'd spotted his nephew. "There's my little man. Front row, center. Man, is it just me or is he the most normal looking kid in there?"

--

"Benjamin Glen Carlin," Spencer said, coming into Ashley's bedroom and plopping down on the sofa.

"They named him after Glen," Ashley said, grinning. "How cute."

"Yeah," the blonde murmured, getting that far away look in her eyes.

"Hey you?" Ashley moved from the bed to join her girlfriend on the couch. "What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours?"

Spencer grinned stupidly before she cleared her throat. "I'm an aunt."

"And a hot one at that," Ashley added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mom completely broke down at the hospital when she finally held him," Spencer said, eyes glazing over. "She's always wanted grandkids."

Ashley grew pensive at that comment and regarded Spencer carefully. "We can have kids, you know?"

"Huh?" Spencer asked, more than a bit alarmed.

"Not now," Ashley assured her with a smile, knowing that her girlfriend had jumped the gun a bit. "But eventually, when we're ready. We will still be able to."

"I know Ashley, I'm not…I wasn't…well, I was, but I wasn't thinking that we'd not be able to. I was more concerned with…well, whether or not you'd even want kids."

"I ain't gonna lie to you Spence. Last night, with all that blood and Chelsea screaming… I was just about ready to swear off having children but then…when Glen held him, and he was crying and so small, my heart swelled and I knew…I knew then that I wanted that and that I want it with you."

"I would love nothing more than to be a mommy with you,"

"God," Ashley said, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

**It's So Hard To Say…See Ya Later**

Prom

"Okay, only the guys now," Paula said, shooing the girls away so Glen, Clay, Aiden, and Brandon could strike several GQ poses for her camera.

"Hey Spence," Ashley said, sidling up behind the blonde, sliding her arms around her waist. "I love you."

Spencer grinned, feeling goose bumps rise on the part of her neck Ashley was breathing on. "I know baby. I love you too."

"It's so hard for me right now…not to just kiss you anywhere you'll let me," Ashley continued. "Which is everywhere," she added, her voice low.

Spencer tried hard to swallow and felt her cheeks catch fire.

"Come on Spence, Ashley. It's the girls turn now," Paula called out, waving the girls over.

Ashley pulled her along, giving her a little wink. 'So that's how we're playing it tonight,' Spencer thought, smirking. 'Two can play that game.'

**Later…**

"Man," Brandon panted out, crashing into his chair. "I'm beat."

Kyla took her seat next to him, looking even more winded.

"I'd be beat too if I moved like that. You guys were practically humping on the dance floor," Aiden said, smirking at them.

"Dude, that was just a little bumpin' and grindin'. If you think that's humping, I'd hate to be on the receiving in of your lovin'," Brandon said, downing his drink in one gulp.

"Hey, I haven't heard any complaints from your si -"

"Finish that statement and die…slowly," Brandon threatened, playful mood gone entirely.

"Back from the bathroom," Tasha announced, rejoining the group. "…where I just had a close encounter of the Sherry Pena kind. I think she's drunk or something. She totally hit on me."

"You just got it like that baby," Aiden said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You need a refill?"

"Would you?" Tasha nodded.

"I got it," he said, standing up.

"I'll help you," Brandon offered, rapping his knuckles on the table to get Spencer and Ashley's attention. "You two want anything?"

"No," Spencer replied quickly, smirking at Ashley. "You need anything sweetheart?"

Ashley shook her head in the negative, glaring at Spencer.

"I feel like dancing again," Kyla announced as soon as the boys left, beaming at Tasha.

"What the hell?" the girl shrugged, rolling her eyes, and they left.

"Spencer, I'm gonna kill you," Ashley hissed, reaching under the table and catching the explorative hand.

"What?" Spencer asked innocently.

"You know…you know exactly what you're doing, touching me like that," she whispered urgently, then narrowed her eyes slightly. She leaned over to Spencer's ear. "I'm soaked through my underwear," she whispered, hitching Spencer's dress up under the table. Her hand found a smooth thigh. "I think it's time for me to return the favor," she continued. "Don't you think?"

Spencer pulled back to look at her. "I'm not wearing any underwear."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "Bathroom now," she said, pulling Spencer up.

"But I don't have to go."

--

Glen and Madison were dancing with each other a short distance away from their table, stealing glances at Aiden… and Tasha.

"Why does Madison keep looking over here?" Brandon asked, peering at the girl oddly.

"She still wants Aiden. Especially with him going to play for UCLA," Kyla said. Tasha just looked away.

"Yeah, I meant to say congratulations buddy," Brandon said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Aiden said, beaming. "You guys better come to every game."

"Of course we will," Tasha said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Can I have your attention please?" a voice boomed over the room. It was the principal.

"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves in a safe and responsible manner. Now, though, is the time when we announce the royal court for the senior class, starting with Prince and Princess…"

"Did you guys vote for that thing?" Tasha asked.

"Forgot," said Brandon.

"Me too," added Kyla. "I wonder who's up for King and Queen," she said, checking out the program.

--

Spencer and Ashley were just returning from the bathroom, still adjusting their dresses.

"God, that was amazing," Spencer said, trying to fix Ashley's hair.

"We still have time for a repeat," Ashley said, closing the distance between them.

"I don't think I can do that standing up again," the other girl said, grinning.

"Come on," Ashley said, leading her back into the dance. That's when the spotlight hit them.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, your senior class elected Queen and Queen: Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies!"

"Oh my God," Aiden said, not able to stop laughing. The applause was deafening and the crowd parted to allow the new prom queens to take the stage. They both looked a little worse for wear – and they all totally knew why – and Ashley was…she was hyperventilating.

"What's up with Ash's hair?" Brandon asked, tilting his head.

"They look kind of flushed," Kyla noted, then blushed when realization set in.

--

Ashley looked completely mortified as they placed the plastic crown on her head. She bit her lip hard, trying to will the color away from her face. She was feeling hotter than she was a few minutes ago in the bathroom. Groan. Now why did she have to go and think about that for?

The principal beamed at Spencer, placing her in front of the microphone. 'And they had to make a speech,' she thought. 'Great.'

"Um…" Spencer spoke into the microphone, looking around at all the eyes on her. She knew they could tell. Her eyes drifted over to their table. _They_ definitely could tell. "Thanks for electing us." The crowd roared again. "I didn't even know we were nominated."

"Really it means a lot to us," Spencer said, glancing back at Ashley. ''Please help me?'

Ashley stepped forward then and the crowd clapped, egging her on. "I…uh…I just want to say thanks too. And… I couldn't think of anyone more fitting to wear this crown than Spencer, 'cause, well, …'cause she is my queen."

The chorus of aww's was deafening.

--

Aiden had finally stopped laughing…somewhat.

"You should've seen your face Ashley," Brandon said, shaking his head. "It was pretty priceless."

"I can't believe they did that," Spencer said. "Did any of you guys know?"

"I had no idea," Kyla said immediately, still chuckling slightly.

"And when…and when they put the crown on her head…" Aiden broke down again.

"Shut up Aiden. It wasn't that funny," Ashley said.

"It kinda was," Tasha said. "Especially when you consider where you were just moments befo- "

"Hey everyone. It's me Madison,"

Madison had climbed up on stage and was grinning stupidly at the audience. The DJ killed the music.

"I have an announcement to make," she slurred on. Oh yeah, she's wasted.

"I especially want the people at that," she pointed and everyone looked, "table over there to listen up."

"What the hell is she doing?" Aiden asked, squirming under the attention.

"I have no idea," Brandon whispered, captivated.

"See…I have this problem…There's this girl…I can't seem to get her out of my head…"

Ashley balked, "Is she serious?"

"Who is she talking about?" Kyla asked. This was crazy.

"We slept together about four months ago and…at first, I…it freaked me out. But now…now I'm not afraid anymore. Tasha Harper…"

The table gasped and Tasha's mouth opened into an 'O' of horror.

"I totally love you," Madison announced, before upchucking onto the closest row of students.

"Now that," Ashley said while laughing and pointing at Tasha's face. "That's funny."

**Graduation**

"I can't believe we're almost out of this crap hole," Aiden said, twirling his tassel.

"Hey, there have been some happy memories here," Chelsea said, joining the gang.

"Yeah, like Madison stripping in the hallway," Glen said.

"The first time Ashley and I met," Spencer spoke up.

"Madison proclaiming her love for Tasha at senior prom," Ashley added and they all cracked up.

"I still can't believe she did that," Tasha said, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you never told me," Spencer said, slapping her lightly on the arm.

"Never came up," Tasha said, shrugging. "Besides, you were too preoccupied with that excuse for a girlfriend Laura."

"Not nice," Spencer admonished as Tasha and Ashley chuckled.

"Come on guys. They're calling us out there," Brandon said.

"I'm gonna remember this place forever as the place where I found my true love," Ashley whispered to Spencer as they left the room

--

"Glen Carlin,"

"It's about time!" Aiden yelled as Glen trotted across the stage.

"Shut up, Dennison!" Glen rocketed back, earning a disapproving look from the principal.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Spencer Carlin,"

"That's my baby!" Ashley yelled out and Spencer whipped around to look at her, blushing instantly.

"Ashley Davies!" The class whooped it up when her name was called. She was about to throw the wildest graduation party after all.

"Aiden Dennison,"

Aiden completely missed the last step as he stepped on stage, nearly doing a face-plant, but he somersaulted it out, keeping his stride as he grabbed his diploma.

"Madison Duarte,"

Madison strutted across the stage ignoring the cat-calls and snickers. She got to her seat next to Aiden and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Madison," he whispered into her ear. Over his shoulder she saw Ashley and Spencer smiling at her.

"Brandon Harper,"

Brandon looked out at the crowd and his eyes immediately caught Kyla's, beaming at him. He also caught a pair of eyes in the distance, looking at him intently. Turning away, he just sat down in his designated seat.

"Tasha Harper,"

Tasha's grandmother was up for Brandon and stayed up for Tasha, clapping and crying. It was immensely embarrassing.

"Okay Nana," Tasha said, leaning over the stage in order to hug the older woman. "I'll see you afterwards okay." Nana Harper finally let go enough for the girl to go sit next to Brandon, hiding her face in her hands.

"Chelsea Lewis,"

They all clapped for Chels. Paula even clapped little Benjamin's hands. Her parents hadn't showed up but Chelsea was loved. All she had to do was look at Clay to know that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the King High graduating Class of 2008. Graduates, graduate."

They moved their tassels from left to right before embracing each other. Some laughed, some cried, some just sat there unbelieving it was all over. In the midst of it all Brandon stood, looking for that girl – the one he saw before.

But she was gone.


End file.
